Sleepover Confessions
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Who knew that getting invited to a sleepover was so damn dangerous. Lingerie and Robin...Raven has a crush! One thing leads to another in this hilarious party turned evil plot, will Jinx be saved? Will Terra push Raven to her limits? COMPLETE
1. Using the Face

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Teen Titans related blah blah blah

Hope you like it!

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" Starfire's screams echoed down the halls.

Four teens ran into the room weapons at the ready. " What is it Star?" Robin asked fretfully.

Starfire blushed as she shuffled her feet. " Oh Robin! Ummm, I was excited of over..." she mumbled sheepishly.

The others groaned as Beastboy cried, " Staaaar! I was beating Cy in a video game!"

" Were not you little grass-stain!" the big metal teen retorted.

" Were too tin man!"

They bickered like old maids all the way down the hall as Robin followed calling to play winner. " Well, I guess I'll leave then-" Raven started.

" Oh no friend Raven you must see what friend Bumblebee has sent me in the mail of e!"

" Email?"

" Oh yes! Come look! It is most exciting!" Starfire could barely contain her squeals of delight.

** Hey Titans Girls!**

**The Leader of Titans East invites all female Titans over for a sleepover at my tower! Don't worry the idiots will be staying over at Titans Tower. RSVP the minute you get this and be here at seven. Get ready to have a load of fun!**

"Oh joy. Can I go now?"

" Raven! We must go! It would be most fun. We will talk about our...crushes, yes? And try on each others clothing and eat pizza. Oh Raven please!"

" Sleepovers aren't really my thing..."

" Oh but Raven, you might actually have fun, besides, do you really want to stay here with the boys?"

She had her there. " Alright, alright, quit pestering me."

"Oh glorious! I thank you friend Raven! You are the best friend ever!" she hugged the lavender haired girl tightly and flew off to tell the rest of the Titans.

" What have I gotten myself into this time?" Raven shook her head and levitated off to pack.

* * *

" Friends! Raven and I shall be leaving in one hour and will not be coming back until tomorrow morning." Starfire announced as Raven looked embarrassedly at the floor.

" What! Starfire, where are you going? Why? You can't go! What if we have trouble?What if-mmph!"

Cyborg had clamped his hand over the Boy Wonder's mouth. " What he means to say is, I'm really worried and I don't want you to leave." he said wiggling his eye-brows as Robin karate chopped his arm. " Ow! Man what was that for?"

" Starfire!" Robin cried.

Raven had had enough, " Listen you three, Starfire and I are going to a sleepover over at Titans East with Bumblebee and the rest of the Titans. We're leaving in an hour and-"

" WHAT! Your sleeping over with boys!" Robin exploded.

" Raven! Starfire you can't go! There are boys!" Beastboy yelled.

Everyone stopped to stare at him. " What?"

Cyborg stepped in, " Girls, be reasonable-"

Raven cut in, " Starfire, have we not been room-mates with these idiots for around two years?"

" Oh yes Raven, we have been sleeping on the same floor with them for quite some time.''

The boys faltered at this. " Well-still, that's,"

" Different!" They all shouted.

" Oh please, besides. Bumblebee kicked them out, they're bunking here anyway."

" Well still." Robin huffed.

" Do not worry Robin we shall be back before you know we've been gone. You can now have the bonding time of boys."

" Still. It might be dangerous."

Raven rolled her eyes. Time for their secret weapon. She nudged Starfire's stomach. Starfire walked up to Robin slowly and quite seductively and he gulped. Oh god.

" Robin..." she asked.

" Y...yes?"

" We must go. Please. It would mean a lot to me. And I promise to spend extra time with you once we get back if you miss us."

She had put on...The Face. The adorable face that even Raven couldn't resist. Pouty eyes and lip quivering just a bit with a large smile and a hopeful look on her face. Robin was putty.

" S..su..sure Star. Whatever you say.''

She grinned victoriously, " Oh thank you Robin!" she swept him up in her arms and gave him the hug of his life.

To add to the lets-make-Robin-putty-game she kissed him on the cheek leaving him banging into walls with love. " Anytime Starfire." he murmured with a glazed expression on his face.

Cyborg and Beastboy tried stifling their laughter as Starfire grinned naughtily with her hands on her hips. A faint murmur of "Whipped" ran through the room. Even Raven had to chuckle a little.

Their moment was ruined when the doorbell rang and two mini tornadoes swept in the room. " Hola signora Starfire!" they held identical boxes of chocolates and love struck looks on their faces.

Robin growled and would have pounced on the spanish twins when Starfire's voice broke out. " Farewell friends, we shall be back tomorrow! As she and Raven flew out the door.

Robin looked at Cyborg, who looked at Beastboy, who looked at Speedy, who looked at Aqualad, who looked at Mas, who looked at Menos. Three seconds later a sigh erupted from each of them. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

The minute they landed at Titans East, they could hear the screaming. Starbolts and black energy swirled in the girls' hands as they burst through the doors. It was utter destruction and havoc. Bumblee was tied up in a chair red lines running around her face. Her eyes were closed and you could see the blackness on one of her eyelids. Looking around the room, they noticed clothes strewn all around the Ops room and several broken chairs.

Starfire flew to Bumblebee," Bumblebee? Bumblebee! Answer me! What has happened?" panic touched her voice as she shook her.

Bumblebee finally opened her eyes to stare at Starfire's frantic ones. " Run Starfire, before they get you too."

The next thing she knew was the sound of evil laughter and suddenly everything turned into pink sparkles.

* * *

What do you guys think? I think it's going pretty good so far. Anyway, please review! Chapter dedicated to the fifth review! Thanks!


	2. Robin Fesses Up

I'm really sorry about uploading the same chappie, my bad. And thanks to my great reviwers, also thanks for the Spanish lesson :)

"Do you think something happened to them?" Robin's worried questions flitted around the room annoyingly as the other's groaned as they decided who got the honor of kicking his butt out the window.

" I mean, what if someone broke into the tower or-"

"Robin! Chill out man, the girls are fine! I'm sure of it. After all, I did build the security." Cyborg nearly yelled.

Robin sighed, " Your right, I'm just overreacting."

Speedy snorted, " I'll say."

Robin glared. " Well at least I have someone to care about!" he snapped.

Six faces stared at him. Oh boy. What had he done?

* * *

" Eeeek!" Starfire squealed as Kole, Argent and Jinx jumped on her tying her to the chair next to Raven. " Friends what is the meaning of this?"

Kole giggled, " It's time for your...make over!"

" You had to tie us up why?" Raven's menacing voice called out to them."

" Oh Raven, you would never have let us do you up without using force now would you" Argent smiled sweetly from underneath her red bangs.

Raven glowered. " If you so much as step near me with that stuff..."

" You'll what, blast us to pieces? Oh come on Raven, trust me, when we're through you'll be begging for more." Jinx smiled as she tossed out two identical make up bags. " Let's get this party started girls!"

Argent walked up to Raven, " Oh don't worry Raven. You'll like this I promise." She said trying to convince her.

Raven looked on skeptically. " Let's start with the lipstick..."

The look of horror on Raven's face almost matched that of Cyborg's when Robin had dared him to eat tofu. Ahhh the joyous use of make-up.

" My, my Bumblebee you got lipstick and eye-shadow all over your face! No wonder you need me."

Kole shook her head and laughed.

Turns out, Bumblebee had tried doing it herself and in an attempt to make sure she didn't hurt herself, they had tied her up for the fun of it and taken over. " Now, lets get those eyes all glamorous."

Jinx was having the time of her life doing and re-doing our favourite Tamaranian's make up. " Starfire, waht do you think? Should we use the green or the turquoise to bring out your eyes?"

" Ummm, turquoise?"

" You're right!" Jinx made agreeing sounds and went back to work.

Starfire sighed, she wondered if Robin would like how she looked with make up...

* * *

Speaking of our Boy Wonder he was now also tied up with his own rope mind you being scrutinized by six curious teenagers who also happened to have superpowers. Joy.

" Sooo Robin, you "care" for someone?" Aqualad casually asked.

"Mind sharing?" Beastboy added.

" Yes I do mind, as a matter of fact, I think I'll head to bed now." he answered.

" Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere until we get dome dirty details."

" Well there are no dirty details. Absolutely none. We haven't kissed or done anything."

" But you want to don't you?" Speedy asked him.

Robin sighed exasperated, " Well of course I do, who wouldn't want to kiss Starfire."

He groaned in his hands. Why him?

* * *

At last, the three teens were finished their creations. " May I present to you, the New Teen Titans!"

Starfire walked out first with turquoise eye-shadow and thick mascara. She had dark red lipstick and a light blush to her cheeks. Her hair had been slightly curled and was hanging from a French braid.

Next Bumblebee came in with a stunning gold eye-shadow and dark coloured lips.

Raven had to be dragged out by Kole and Argent and what they saw made them gasp. Raven was absolutely stunning. With black cole around her eyes and mascara with a deep purplish reddish lipstick made her look ethereal, like a night goddess. " Wow Raven, you look great." Bumblebee told her.

Raven blushed a bit and looked at herself in the mirror, I dunno..."

" Friend Raven you look most glorious! Please, will you now help us in the revenge?"

" Thanks Star-wait revenge?" she was shocked, Starfire was usually sweet.

They looked at Kole, Argent and Jinx. " Let's get 'em."

They chased the girls to the Training Room. " Come on girls, we're not gonna hurt you." Bee called out.

" Much." Raven finished.

"There!" Starfire shouted.

Pointing behind the pool, Raven had an idea. " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" dark energy swirled around the three girls throwing them in the air and landing straight...into the pool.

" Ahh! Ick **spit** !"

Surprisingly, but not really, Raven laughed a bit and told them quite simply, " You're better off then Beastboy, I threw him out a window."

They all shivered as Starfire clarified, " More then once actually."

Back in the Ops room they all noticed that even if Raven had said she didn't like the make-up, she had never took it off. As they were relaxing or drying off Jinx grinned and announced "It's confession time girls!"

And the boys thought they had it easy.

" So, you like Starfire eh. Nice one Rob, girls' sure got a fine-" Speedy grinned.

" Don't talk about her like that!" he snapped.

" I get it, I get it...only you can talk about her like that.''

" Good one!" Beastboy praised.

" Guys, if I have to confess...so do you," he crossed his arms," I'll tell you guys if you tell too."

And since everyone wanted to know the dirty details, they all agreed. " Ok then," he took a deep breath," I don't like Starfire," he held up a hand at Cyborg's and Beastboy's protests, " I love her." he liked the shocked silence. " I've loved her for a long time but I don't think she loves me back. And even if she did, we could never be together because I'm a hero. And hero's can't have a relationship, least of all me. What if we break up? It would be awkward and put the team at a disadvantage." he finished, looking for some sympathy when six hands punched him in six different places.

" Ow!"

" Man are you crazy!"

" He's not crazy! He's insane!"

" Robin! This girl loves you even more than you do!"

" Jeez Robin, and they call you smart."

After they were done ranting Beastboy summed it all up. " Umm Robin, I don't know if you've noticed, but Starfire has loved you since the day you met."

" Man, you guys could never break up. You guys are practically soul-mates. She loves you. You love her. What could go wrong?"

" So get the guts and ask her out already...or I could." Speedy finished.

Robin growled, " Don't even think about it. She's mine. But you guys really think I have a chance?" he asked, his tone softening.

Cyborg sighed, " You better hurry it up Boy Blunder, or someone's gonna scoop her up."

He grit his teeth. " Tomorrow, I'll ask her tomorrow."

" We'll make sure of it." Beastboy reassured him.

Suddenly, Robin grinned. " Your turn." Beastboy gulpled.

Oh great.

* * *

"So Starfire, who sparks your fancy?" Argent asked


	3. Surpirse Surprise

**A/N/ a lot of people have been reviewing my story saying that I have written too closely to One Thing Leads to Another by katergator. I want to say thank you for the reviewers, and thank you to katergator for PM-ing me personally. I'd like to say sorry, but I never would copy you. I like to write things by myself. I've wanted to write a sleepover fic since I read my first one. Also, some of the reasons people have given me were that the boys were playing video games, Raven did not want to og, Bumblebee invited them etc. I was making it as in character as possible. The boys are always playing video games, why would Raven go to a party without Star's persuasion and I needed a tower for the story and I don't know where the other girl's lived. So I think that my story isn't that close to katergator's, but I'm not judging. Just stating my opinion. Sorry to everyone and here's chapter three! Oh and also, thanks to the reviewer who said to write more paragraphs and less dialogue, tell me what you think, I tried to make it better.**

* * *

Oh and from now on, the boys are OOC, they are gonna talk about their feelings and somebody said that was a little OOC, so I guess here's a warning. I'm sorry, I don't know how to make it work without this kind of setting.

" What do you mean by the word "fancy"? I am not too over-dressed am I Raven?" Starfire glanced fretfully down at herself, inspecting every angle.

The girls all chuckled silently to themselves as Argent tried to explain to the poor girl, " Wot I mean is who do you like?"

Starfire thought for a minute. The question in itself wasn't that hard, it was just that...she still didn't understand. To her knowledge, "like" meant that you were friends with certain people because you care for them and they care for you. Could the meaning have changed in just a day?

Starfire was practically sweating in nervousness. _Oh, what could she say? _Starfire usually wasn't afraid of asking questions,it was then she realized that, she generally only asked Robin questions and obviously she was quite comfortable with her best friend. She sighed dreamily as her thoughts drifted off to a certain spiky haired boy.

Raven must of sensed her discomfort-no, not because she's an empath, because Starfire was one of her best friends- " Starfire, she means who do you like romantically." she explained slowly.

That snapped her out of her stupor. " Wh-a-a-a-t? Why did no one mention this before? You mean to ask me who I love yes?"

Bumblebee hesitated. " Yeah, I guess, but love's a big step you know."

" Oh not really. All you must do is appreciate their strengths, accept their weakness, and know that they always have the back yes?"

Kole laughed, " Have your back Star, but you have a point..."

Jinx listened very carefully. She thought that Starfire was right to a degree and thought about her relationship to Kid Flash. They had been dating for a year now, but they never actually said the three special words every woman waits to hear. Did she love him?

The answer would have to wait since Starfire was about to babble for it would seem to be a long time.

" Oh friends, I wish to confess. Lately, I have discovered that I have had the feelings for one of my team-mates-" here she was interrupted by an impatient Raven, " You mean Robin right?"

Star blushed. " Yes, I mean Robin." Raven smiled satisfactorily.

" Anyway, I have had the twisting of my stomachs," you could hear Jinx and Kole whispering, " Stomachs?" as Starfire spoke.

" And my heart flutters most quickly whenever he is there. I have done some contemplating and I have come to the conclusion that...I am, as they say in love with him? Yet I do not think we can ever be a couple." here she sighed with her head in her hands.

" Why not? I know for a fact that he's totally into you." Jinx stated matter of fact-ly.

Starfire groaned. " Even were that true, we could still never do the dating, Robin values his job as a hero, more then he values having the fun. He is constantly pushing me away and slamming doors in my face whenever I try to convince him to take a break from his constant work. He is always,as Raven says, obsessing over Slade and any other criminal that we don't do the butt kicking of on the first time."

Argent had stayed quiet until now. " So your saying he ignores you and that he'd rather do work then spend time with you?"

Starfire nodded, already sensing the verbal abuse that would most defiantly follow...she wasn't let down.

" Starfire that's utter bullshit and you know it. The only one of us that can get him out of his room is you. The only one that can actually get him to get out of the Evidence Room is you. Sure sometimes he does get obsessive, but I think that if you dated him, he would get better...besides," she added as an afterthought," If you guys do date, you could easily manipulate him into more parties like this."

Despite all pretences, Raven was actually enjoying herself. Sure she seemed like an emotionless goth, but she did feel like everyone else, she just didn't show it as much. Besides, it was fun to watch everyone squirm under evil questions such as this one. She watched as Starfire's face lit up like Blorthog just came early.

" Do you mean it Raven. Do you think if I did the asking out of him he would say yes?" she asked already bouncing up in his seat.

" You bet girl, I just wish I could see his face." Bumblebee said wistfully.

Jinx smiled evilly. " Girls, I just got an idea."

* * *

Beastboy knew it was out of character and all, but he'd been meaning to get this off his chest for a while now. It had been eating him up inside and messing him up. Every time he looked at her,he could feel his insides churning and practically couldn't control himself. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her senseless...but he couldn't. For multiple reasons. He sighed and looked at Cyborg. " Do you guys really wanna know? I mean it's pretty depressing if you ask me."

" That's why no one did ask you." Aqualad mumbled.

Everyone waited impatiently for the comeback that was sure to make them laugh. They waited for a few seconds and it still never came. " Hey y'all this is serious." Cyborg said looking a little worriedly at Beastboy.

" Beastboy what's up?'' Robin asked.

" Terra.'' the boys nodded sympathetically, while Aqualad looked a little flushed.

" Ever since Terra...I loved her guys. I never gave up on her, and then she betrayed us, and I still never gave up on her. At the end, I convinced her to fight against Slade...and she turned to stone. The minute she wakes up, I see her and she tells me that," he twists his mouth mockingly, " Things change. Things change! How could she have forgotten? I'm sure she didn't forget! I mean, I saw those ice cubes clump up together when she closed her fists and I'm sure she didn't forget. Why would she want to?

" Maybe she just felt guilty." Speedy added.

" Yeah right. Terra isn't like that. If she felt guilt she would have never betrayed us," he said bitterly," I just, I just can't get over her and she's always gonna be there, a shadow of the past anytime I meet someone I like. Will they betray me too? Is that how love is?"

" Beastboy," Robin started, " You have to let go of Terra. The girl you saw, isn't the Terra you knew. She changed Beastboy. You have to come to terms with it."

" But why? Why did she go? And why can't I get over her?" he yelled. "It's not fair!"

" Life isn't fair," Speedy told him calm as can be, " You just have to deal with it and learn from it."

" But how can I not be over her, if I already like someone else? How come every time I'm near her it's like I get an energy overdose and I feel like flying and screaming. I want to talk to her and ask her out, but I can't. Because every time I get the courage to, I always see Terra's face when she closed the gap and let me fall down into the depth of the earth. Every time." he said sadly.

" Yo, BB. You know that the girls in this tower, would never ever betray us. I mean Raven would never in a million years betray us to Slade or anyone. Even when Trigon came, she tried to protect us from his wrath. And come on. Can you really see Starfire selling us out. That's like thinking Slade will suddenly wear pink and ask to join the Titans."

Beastboy didn't even crack a smile. " I know this sounds really really cheesy, but my mind knows that. But...my heart doesn't. Terra's always there. Lurking around. I just wanna go back in time so that I'd never met her."

" Beastboy, you don't mean that, Terra taught you guys a lesson in trust and-" Aqualad said.

" A lesson! Who the hell cares about a lesson?"

Beastboy was just getting started. What was with Aqualad trying to defend Terra? He never even met her! Beastboy knew her better than anyone and here was Aquadork trying to defend her as if he knew her. Whatever. He was angry and he had every right to be. He was glaring at Aqualad ready to pounce when Cyborg placed a huge hand on his shoulder. " Yo. Chill out guys." he said sternly.

He turned Beastboy around. " But BB, you said you liked someone new. Who's the unlucky girl?"

Beastboy smiled a bit thinking about her. His eyes widened drastically. " Starfire."

* * *

**Oooooh I just loooooooove where this is going. Don't worry guys I know you guys are like whaaaaat? but you'll see in the next chapter. Oh I am sooo evil! Review please and tell me what you think.**


	4. That Raven?

**Hey guys, did you miss me? I know I've been favoring this story as opposed to Best Enemies Forever, but I'm kinda stuck on that one. I hope you liked the last chapter. Personally, if I was the reader, I would've died. But hey, I'm the writer, so here it goes**!

* * *

Jinx smiled. " Girls, Starfire's gonna get herself a date and we're gonna get ourselves some entertainment."

Raven raised one perfectly curious eye-brow. " Mmm, so what's the plan Jinx?"

She giggled. " Ok listen, Bumblebee you have direct transmission to Titans Tower right?"

" Of course, Sparky hooked that up first thing." she replied.

" Great, so all we need to do, is touch up on Star's make-up," she started.

" Call Titans Tower," Kole added," And watch as Robin becomes a blubbering mass of love for Star!" Argent finished.

" Oh it is a most wonderful plan, yet, are you certain it will work?" Starfire asked, rightfully worried.

Raven thought for a minute. " Actually, despite it's flaws, it could possibly work."

" Well I say go for it. He has to say yes. Besides, even if he doesn't. It'll be great entertainment." Bumblebee said laughingly.

" Well I suppose..." Star told them uncertainly.

Kole cheered. " Yay! I call eye-shadow!"

" I get blush then." Argent called.

" I guess I get lipstick." Jinx sighed dramatically.

As the girls attacked Starfire with every single type of make-up known to mankind she was thinking about the plan. Would it work? She sure hoped so. She had been in love for Robin for quite sometime and she knew that if they started...the dating, she would be flying in the clouds for days. She sighed. After the vile Kitten episode she longed for the day that Robin would take _her _ to the Prom, as they called it. Ask her to dance and make her smile. It would be most enjoyable.

As she looked back over the times she had spent with Robin she realized that they really did have a spark. Like the time on the Ferris Wheel, their many chats on the roof, now that she thought of it, she was the only one to get him to brighten up. The thought made her smile which in turn made Jinx, Kole and Argent yell, " Starfire! Now we have to start all of over again!"

Oh X'hal, the things she endured for Robin.

* * *

" WHAT! Beastboy! You love Starfire!" Robin's voice echoed in the room.

He was angry. No furious. There was no word to describe how he felt. Beastboy loved Starfire? HIS Starfire? No freakin' way. Not if he had anything to say about it. If Beastboy asked her out, he'd never have a chance. Why would she go for someone like him, cold and isolated when she could have Beastboy? Funny, talkative Beastboy.

Beastboy was seriously afraid. Nobody ever got the Boy Wonder thaaaat mad before. Oh shoot. I'm gonna die. He waiting fearfully for the hit that never came when he jumped to his feet and said, " Dude! I don't love Starfire! I just you know got surprised, since she's right over there!"

Robin's fist was about to collide in Beastboy's face when he suddenly stopped. Starfire was where? Holy crap! There she was! Smiling serenely with her dainty hand covering her mouth. " Hello Robin."

Who was this goddess? She was absolutely stunning. Her eyes were accented in a light turquoise and a thin coating of mascara hung from her eye-lashes. She had a very slight blush to her golden skin and her lips were a flushed pink. Oh her lips...get your mind out of the gutter Robin!

She was smiling. Smiling at him. Say something you dork. " Oh um, hey Star, didn't see ya there." he answered nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

" I just got here after I heard Beastboy saying that he loved me...and then denying the claim. Tell me Beastboy, who do you love then?" she asked innocently.

He blushed. " Ummm how about I tell you later Star? You know tomorrow?" he begged.

She pretended to consider, " Very well, but I want to know...the dirty details."

Beastboy's eyes popped out of his head. " Whaaaaaat?"

She giggled innocently. " Nothing."

Robin had finally gathered his wits about him and said as cool as he could. " You look really pretty Star." he blushed a bit and looked away.

" Oh thank you Robin, the make-up certainly does enhance one's appearance does it not?"

He quickly realized his mistake as he saw her slightly crestfallen expression and quickly tried to cover it up, " Not that you don't always look pretty Star."

Cyborg wacked his head and groaned as Speedy rolled his eyes.

" Do you truly mean that Robin?"she asked hopefully.

" Truly." he affirmed taking a step toward the screen. " So, why did you call?"

" Oh, well, I overheard some talk about a new restaurant down the town and-" Oh my god. She was asking him out. Stupid stupid Robin. You idiot! You waited so long _she_ asked you out," I was wondering if you wished to go with me?" she had a small smile on her face and looked up at him with those gorgeous emerald eyes of hers.

Why did they put make-up on her? How was I supposed to talk to her when she looked like that? She was so beautiful. Lost in my fantasies I didn't realize when Starfire started to tear up a bit as she said, " Oh I am sorry Robin! I knew you would not want to go! I shall-"

I was shaken from my stupor. " No! Star I want to go with you. I really do. I was just kicking myself for not asking you sooner. I thought you didn't like me like that."

" Oh Robin! That is glorious! I can't wait to see you!" she laughed and blew him a kiss.

Oh my god. She blew him a kiss. She blew him a **freakin kiss!** He was swooning as she giggled bye and tuned out. Oh my god. He grinned stupidly at the boys as they all collapse laughing at his expense.

" Congrats dude. But seriously?Oh my god! That was the worst ask-someone-out ever! You always look pretty?" Beastboy guffawed.

" That's not as bad as, I thought you didn't like me that way." Cyborg laughed.

In the corner, Speedy and Aqualad were cracking up at Star's attempt at being flirty with the kiss. " Hey Beastboy, tell us the dirty details of your relationship!" Speedy called out.

Which sent Aqualad back into his loud chuckles. "Oh shut up. Your just jealous I _have_ dirty details." he retorted.

That stopped the laughing. Now this, was juicy. " Hmm, so who've ya been kissing?" Cyborg asked mischievously.

* * *

Beastboy gulped, "I didn't really mean it..."

"You know," Robin said," You never did tell us who you really like."

" Yeah! Come on man! We gotta know!" Cyborg practically begged.

" I'll give you a hint, she's a beautiful lavender haired empath."

Shocked silence...

More shocked silence...

" Hello? Dudes?" he walked up to Cyborg and tapped his chest.

" Earth to Cyborg?"

" Woah! Raven? As in our Raven?" he yelled.

" Raven as in Raven who throws you out windows?" Robin asked.

" Raven as in dark magic Raven?" Aqualad asked.

" Nice one dude, under that cape she's got a great body." Speedy commented thoughtfully.

" Guys! Shut up! Yes, **that** Raven! Jeesh, is that so hard to believe?" Beastboy asked exasperatedly.

The guys all looked at eachother. " Uh yeah."

Beastboy groaned and threw his head in his hands. " Ugh, now I know I don't have a chance."

Aqualad spoke up, " Don't give up, after all aren't you BeastMan?"

Beastboy let out a dry chuckle. " Yeah, sure. But can you imagine me asking her out? Hey Raven wanna go out? Zap! Ahhhhhh...plop right into the ocean."

Cyborg laughed. "Oh please have you seen Raven's diary? It has all these poems about her "green haired lover" and how "she isn't capable of love, but if she was she'd love him" blah blah blah. All about you and her I swear."

" Ha! My green haired lover! That's a good one! Can you imagine Raven-wait." Speedy cut off.

Robin caught on, " You read her _**diary?**_"

" Are you crazy! Do you have a death wish?" Beastboy cried, nearly hyperventilating.

Cyborg shrugged, " Figured that if she ever figured it out, then I'd just blame it on you."

" Hey! No fair!Why's it always me?" Beastboy whined.

"Because can you see Robin sneaking in her room, opening drawers and reading her most prized possession? And Starfire is too well-mannered to even think it."

" Well I don't know about that Cy..." Robin said slyly.

" Oh you would know how unmannered she is wouldn't you?" he grinned.

Robin blushed. " You know we haven't done anything...yet."

" Woo go Robin!" Speedy cried.

" But seriously Beastboy. I dunno about asking her out." Robin said seriously but gently.

" You don't think I have a chance." he said not as a question, but as a sad fact.

" No! I think you do, but Raven is a very deep person and you can't overwhelm her like that. She needs time. You know, get to know her slowly. Be a little nicer. Hang out with her more. You know."

" Robin's right BB, remember when we were in Raven's mind. Her emotions can go all wack and all over the place. Remember Rage?"

Beastboy shivered. " How could I forget."

'' You guys went into her mind? That's waaaaay worse than reading her diary if you ask me." Speedy put in.

" You'd think that huh, we didn't even find any out any secrets. Besides, you do not want to go in Raven's mind."

Aqualad shuddered. " No way would I go in there."

Cyborg thought for a minute." If you ask me, I'd rather go in Starfire's mind."

Robin glared. "Oh hell no."

" Come on Rob, think about it. Who would we meet? Happiness? Joy? Pleasure? Innocence? Please, no scary monster dads in there."

Robin thought about it. True, that Starfire was generally a bubbly person but everyone has their secrets. Maybe hers were just not as bad. Robin shrugged. It wasn't his business anyways.

" So I should just be nicer and gradually worm her way through her heart?" Beastboy asked.

" I didn't know half those words were in your vocabulary." Aqualad mused.

Beastboy huffed. He wasn't stupid. He was smart. Just not that not smart.

" Basically Beastboy. Just do that and everything's fine." Robin affirmed.

* * *

"Soooo Bumblebee who "sparks" your heart?" a devious Raven asked.


	5. Your Kitten has Arrived!

**A/N/ sorry I haven't been updating much but I've been busy and I don't have a lot of inspiration for this. This idea just popped up and I HAD to do it. I know it's a short chapter, but I think you'll like the cliffies. Remember, not everything is as they seem.**

**

* * *

**

" Sparks my heart?" she chuckled nervously.

" Oh please. Don't give me that look and claim that you don't drool over Cyborg every time you see him." Kole told her dryly.

Oooh. That one hurt. Well, thinking it about it now, Bumblebee did sort of like the big hunk a metal, but...well, could they ever be a in a real relationship? God knows Cyborg likes to flirt, and she didn't like how he had that crush on Jinx a while back. Considering that she could be one jealous girl who happened to have stingers...well, Flirty Boy+Jealous Girl=Bad Relationship. Right?

" I do like him, I really do. But our personality's don't work." she admitted sadly.

Kole spoke up, " Why not? You both have strong personalties and both of you have leadership qualities. Where Cyborg has his playful side, you have a sweet little bee somewhere inside of you waiting to be set free..." Kole was blubbering about everything and anything that concerned dating when a blast of black energy wrapped itself around her mouth effectively shutting the poor pink haired girl up.

" Mmmmpgh. Mmmgh! Mmm! M!" she shouted.

Argent sighed. " Listen, while we might not be as excited for you. We do agree with her. You and Cyborg need to date. You guys fit each other perfectly."

"Well, what about long distance? It's hard to have a relationship when you're in different cities." she tried to stall the inevitable.

" Bumblebee! When I was still in the Hive Five, we saw how...well the word for it has to be awesome that car he built really is. I mean, it has jet packs for god sakes. He can totally visit you all the time and besides, it's not like you guys won't go on dates." Jinx told her exasperatedly.

" I know. I know. But I'd always imagined dating someone I lived with like you and Star." she moaned.

" Hold it. Hold it." Kole cut in with a time-out sign," You're roomies with Kid Flash?"

Jinx blushed and nodded. " Umm yeah..."

Argent gave her...the look. " We'll talk about this later."

Jinx nodded meekly and stared at her boots. Stupid Bumblebee. Just had to blab it out ot everyone. Damn.

" Anyway," Raven interrupted, " So. You'd rather date ...Aqualad or Speedy? Or how about the twins? Two fast men?" she grinned evilly.

" I didn't know you did sexy Raven." Argent smiled appreciatively.

" Yeah, well. Nobody asked. But I think that the next time you see him, if he doesn't ask you out, do it anyway. I'd love to see his expression." the girls shared a laugh and instantly sobered when Starfire stood up.

" Well in my opinion. I do not think you should ask him out at all." everyone gaped in shock.

What the hell?

* * *

"Ok fine. But if it doesn't work then I'm just gonna do it my way." Beastboy sulked.

Cyborg boomed in laughter. " Oh come on BB! You mean if it doesn't work in ten minutes. You have to give it time."

" I know that! Just how much time?" he asked pitifully.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well..." Robin started,"It _is_ Raven," Speedy continued," And Raven doesn't exactly do emotion." Cyborg finished.

" So...maybe a month?" The green teen asked.

The other guys shook their heads. " Suuuure BB. Sure." Cyborg patted him on the back, almost not able to control his laughter."=

Beastboy frowned. " Well if you're such an expert at love, how come you're not dating?"

Aqualad, Speedy and Robin put their heads together in an "Oooooh."

Cyborg grinned, " Who says I'm not?" he asked slyly.

* * *

Robin's eye's popped out of his head, " You're dating! And I didn't know! Cyborg! You know you have to tell me who you're-" Cyborg slapped him on the back.

" Relax Rob, you guys already know her."

Three curious and one sullen expression stared up at him, " Oh relax! It's not a girl any of you guys like."

" How do you know? I mean, only Robin and Beastboy told us-" Speedy asked.

" Because, I just do." he grinned and turned to the Titan's Computer.

" Behold the most beautiful lady you'll ever see in your life," Robin stared at him.

" More beautiful than an alien princess?" he asked doubtfully.

" Well, not everyone gets an alien princess as a girlfriend." he muttered.

Robin grinned smugly. The computer flickered slightly as Robin's face turned green and he turned around to puke in the pot plant Raven had put up a few days ago. Oh he was so dead...but Cyborg was dead**er**.

He turned around to see the reactions of the rest of the boys. The Titans East boys looked confused. Oh right, they didn't know her. While Beastboy was wiping off some lingering barf from his chin. " Dude! That's your girlfriend! But that's,that's-"

" Kitten." Robin finished for him.

" And ain't she the best...Robbie-Poo?" Cyborg asked still smiling.

* * *

**A/N/ sooooo you like? Ohmigod I had soooo much fun writing this! Eeek! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Help Us!

**Now, I've had reviews with WTF/WTH all over them, so here is the answer to all those questions. Don't worry, it's not a very creative thing, but I just couldn't keep it the way you guys probably thought. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Starfire? What are you talking about? Are you after my man?" Bee stood up angrily, hands on her hips with lightning flashing in her eyes.

Starfire shook her head wildly, " No, you misunderstand-" she tried to say but Bumblebee cut her off.

" Here I was thinking you were trying to help me, when really, you were just setting me up to fail." She huffed hands reaching towards her B stingers.

" Friend no! I do not love-" she cried pitifully.

" Robin? Poor boy. You're gonna break his heart just after you asked him out? Nice one." She sneered cruelly at the little alien.

Starfire now had tears in her eyes. Why was Bumblebee being so extremely cruel towards her. She was only trying to help. She knew Cyborg longer than she ever had and she knew how he worked. All she wanted to do was help. As the tears slid down her face she wondered. Did nobody believe her?

Bumblebee snarled at tore her stingers out from their pouches. " I'm not giving my man up without a fight" as she charged her stingers up, black energy crawled up her arms and ensnared her, holding her captive.

Raven had had enough. She wasn't about to stand there idle as one of her best friends was stung to a crisp. She knew Starfire was only trying to help and the Tamaranian princess would never try to sabotage her relationship. The Titans were her family and in a way she loved them, Starfire was like the sister she never had, not that she'd ever admit it to anyone. And Raven hated it when people messed with her family. '' She's only trying to help Bumblebee." she stated menacingly.

" How do you know? She could be trying to ruin all of our relationships. After all, isn't that what slu-"

" Do not continue that sentence if you want to see another day." Raven threatened.

She gestured to Starfire to speak, " Starfire. Finish your sentence before I accidentally destroy the world…again."

Starfire smiled slightly behind sad eyes. " I thank you Raven." Raven nodded in her direction and shrugged, " Anytime."

" Bumblebee, I merely wished to inform you that Cyborg has an ego that is large?" Raven nodded encouragingly," And Robin seemed quite embarrassed when I asked him out. So I merely wished to warn you to wait until he asks you, instead of damaging his pride and causing him to stare at the Gamestation all day and refuse to speak to any one of us." She hugged herself self-consciously.

Bumblebee blinked.

And blinked again.

She was…worried about Cyborg's pride and their relationship failing before it even started? So…she wasn't the evil slut she thought she might be. Oh my god she was such an IDIOT! She let her jealousy and anger take control over her **again!** This time she might have lost more than just the last slice of pizza or her choice of movie for movie night. She just might have lost one of her dearest friends. " Starfire."

She looked up. " Do not be sorry Bumblebee. If I was in your position I would have reacted in the same way. Maybe worse." She smiled brilliantly and the other four girls all gaped in astonishment.

They had always known that Starfire was kind, but this kind of compassion was unheard of. She was amazing. Each girl knew that if it was them in her place, they would have kicked Bumblebee's butt out of her own tower and never speak to her again.

Bumblebee sputtered a bit, " Starfire, you have every right to hate me right now. I was such an idiot and, and I didn't even know what you meant. I just jumped to my own conclusions. And I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry. I want us to still be friends…" she concluded, looking sullen and miserable.

Starfire shook her head. " Do not worry. If someone tried to...make a move on my Robin, I would have been furious beyond belief. I have forgiven you and I wish to help you plan how to make Cyborg beg for your hand." She giggled.

The girls all looked at each other and shrugged. Whatever. Was their main thought. If Starfire could forgive her, so could they. As they huddled in the centre of the room all looking mischievous and evil. The occasional burst of laughter escaped their lips as Bumblebee slowly put together her fool-proof plan.

* * *

" .?" Robin spat out through gritted teeth.

He was furious. No beyond furious. A member of his team was dating the disgusting worm known as Kitten Moth. She was a vile sorry excuse for a girl who had blackmailed him for a date, tried to kiss him, fought Starfire, then later on, she had shipped Starfire with an electric whip** (bear with me)** thankfully she had recovered and fought back…but still. She was evil. She was vile. She was-

" Dude! You're dating her! She's not even hot! Besides all she does is screech all day! I can't believe you. Can you imagine how pissed Robin must be right now.I mean she did call him-" He suddenly stopped and chuckled.

Before laughing. Then guffawing. The having full out laugh session on the floor clutching his stomach. " Hey Rob! Say hello to…Cybie-Poo!" without realizing it, Robin's face stretched into a smile as he fell to the floor laughing along with the green changling.

" Oh god!" he yelled, rolling onto his back.

" Hey Cy, how'd you guys hook up? At a moth conservatory?" Beastboy cried.

Robin howled with laughter, " No way. They probably got together in the lab!"

Cyborg blushed and looked away. This was so not going how he planned. " Guys!" he hollered.

No one listened. " Guys!" he shouted.

Again, no response. " GUYS!" he screamed at the top of lungs.

The two boys shot up in sitting positions looking around wildly before their eyes settled on him. '' I can't believe you two would actually believe that I was going out with someone as annoyingly perky as Kitten!" he grumbled.

Four confused faces looked up at him, " You mean you're not…" Robin asked not daring to hope.

" Dating that evil whatever Starfire called her?" Beastboy asked, hoping for the best.

Cyborg sighed. "Jeesh, you'd think you guys would have been smarter, but nooo. You guys thought I was actually dating her. I am very disappointed in y'all. Especially you BB." He finished frowning.

" Why me?" he asked stupidly.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. " Because, I had just finished telling you yesterday who I'm gonna really ask out you dunce."

Beastboy's face took on a blank look. He was thinking really hard and trying to remember yesterday… Suddenly his face lit up. " Oooooh! Oh yeah! You told me you were gonna ask out Bumblebee!" he squealed exactly like Starfire, before blushing like crazy and clamping his hands over his mouth.

* * *

Speedy looked dryly at him, " You wanna date our Bumblebee?" he asked challenging him.

Aqualad zoomed up to his side. " Yeah, you can't just go around breaking her heart."

Cyborg looked at them. And looked at them some more. " And who are you to be telling me what to do?"

" We're part of her team and she's our leader, if she's busy crying over you, then our team suffers." Speedy told him firmly.

" We don't want to see her hurt." Aqualad finished.

" And you won't. I really like her. I'm not going to hurt her okay guys. Trust me."

Speedy thought for a minute, " Fine, but if you so much as make her cry even for a second…"

" We'll kick your metal butt all the way to Mars." Aqualad butt in.

" Yeah, yeah, I'd like to see you try." He boasted grabbing the two boys and giving them each a nuggie…messing up their hair.

" Ahhh! My hair!" Speedy's cried were heard all the way in Gotham City.

He whipped out a handy hairbrush and compact mirror and immediately set out perfecting his perfect hair. " My hair is not to be touched…ever." he practically sobbed the words out.

" Uh huh. You're just like Robin and his hair gel." Beastboy commented, which received a kick in the gut by said Robin.

After being properaly hit Robin turned to Cyborg and whacked him on the head. " Yo! What was that for man?" he yelled, rubbing his tender skull.

" That was for making me think you were dating Kitten."

That's when they heard the scream.

The collective scream of Starfire, Argent, Raven, Jinx, Kole and Bumblebee through Robin's communicator.

* * *

**Hmmm what happened to the girls? You hafta wait to find out. But don't worry, I think you'll like who I bring in. After all, I think everyone loves this character. I'll give you a hint...blue eyes. And it's probably not the first person you think it is. Tell me what you guys might like for the next chapter, I'm out of ideas...thanks! Please review!**


	7. Robin's Dead

**A/N/ Hey everyone! Sorry I havn't been updating recently, but you know school and crap. So again, sorry! But here you go! I know this isn't my best piece, especially near the end, but I hope you get the idea and please review and tell me what you think, ideas are accepted and most likely always used!**

**

* * *

**

"Starfire!"

" Bumblebee!"

" Raven!"

" Girls!"

" Guys!"

A frantic Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy,Speedy and Aqualad called out as they heard the girls scream echo through Robin's communicator.

Looks of horror and worry were passed around the room as Robin quickly let go of his worry and let anger take him. He stood in his leader stance and was all business. " Okay, listen up team. Our-" he blushed a bit and scolded himself, " Ahem. The girls are in danger and we have to go over there and find out what, or who surprised them in their pajamas." he glowered at the thought.

" Hey guys, Birdboy's jealous that some dude's checking out Starfire!" Speedy hooted and immediately paid for it with a smack in the head by Cyborg.

Robin nodded in his direction. He had to see for himself that the girls were ok. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Starfire was-no, he couldn't think that, hurt. That's it. Hurt. If she were...hurt on his watch he'd never be able to forgive himself. **Oh Star, please be ok. **He prayed in his head as he barked out orders like a drill sergeant, which come to think of it, he was a lot like. " Cyborg! Hack into Titans East Tower and open the doors for us. We don't have time for hand scans and crap." his face etched with determination, he turned to the rest of the boys.

" Titans, we're barging in, and attack anything that isn't Starfire...and the rest of the girls." he mumbled turning red.

The guys all shared looks and headed out to the door. " Uhhhh dude? How are we gonna get there in time anyway?" Beastboy asked, for once, asking a smart question.

Robin dug his heels into the ground and slammed his fist in the wall. " Dammit, we'll never make in time!" he whipped around to stalk into the Ops room when Aqualad's arm blocked the route.

" Aqualad, now is NOT the time for-" he started, when the Atlantian heart-throb interrupted him.

" Robin, there's a channel in the water that can carry us to the Tower, faster than any other vehicle can. I can create a wave that can carry us there in fifteen minutes." he answered quickly.

" Fifteen minutes! That's way too long-!" Cyborg's hand clamped on his mouth and pulled him into the air.

" Yo, chill out man. We're all worried about the girls. 'Sides, fishboy's right. In the T-Sub, we'll never make it in time. We better get into the water now, or we'll be too late." the generally level headed leader sagged into his arm.

" Alright, you're right. Titans Go!" lacking his usual enthusiasm.

Running his hand through his overly spiky hair, he sighed and ran after the others. **Oh please, let her be alright. I'm gonna kill whoever was spying on them.** His thoughts turned grimmer and grimmer as he neared the edge of their little island. Lo and behold, Aqualad was standing on top of a mountain of water. It was shaped like a tornado in a way. The water swirled around forming a little platform near the top. The swirling water looked quite dangerous with it's splashes of green and purple streaking it's side. Aqualad's smug grin emanated from his face. " Beat that Cyborg." he slapped his chest in a manly way and shrunk the water tower down to size.

" Well, hop on." as the boys tentatively stepped onto the platform it rose to the height of Titans Tower and glistened in the sunlight.

" Cool! It's like Revenge of the Aliens! When the aliens use this zap-ray thingie and they're like zap zap zap whoosh and then this huge wave comes up, only it's not water, it's like this black icky gooey stuff like the stuff in Raven's room and-" Beastboy was talking a mile per minute when all the boys had flames coming out of their mouths.

" Beastboy! Shut up!" they all yelled.

Beastboy shrunk to the size of a mouse and cowered behind Speedy. Literally. " Ok team, we have seven minutes to spare so we should spend time planning." Robin announced.

" Well, I hacked the systems from the main computer back at the tower. The doors should open the minute we enter the building." Cyborg confirmed.

" Shouldn't we try to see what we're up against before we start shooting things?" Speedy asked.

" No, that's going to waste time. If anything, this enemy is probably going solo. We should be able to take them with or without the girls." Robin told them firmly.

" What if we're wrong though? What if it's not an enemy? What if it's just a lame version of a joke. Heck, maybe it's someone we know." Beastboy cut in.

Robin whirled around to him, " Do you really think Starfire would scream like that as a joke? She would never do that!" he was pulsing with rage.

How dare Beastboy imply that Starfire-his Starfire screamed to get him running over there just to see laughing faces? She was too innocent, too pure for that kind of thing. Beastboy was now perched at the edge of the swirling element, " I'm just saying...you know, maybe Raven..."

" Raven? Raven! Raven of all people would never pull a prank, especially one that would make all of us go ballistic." He was yelling now and was very close to losing it when Aqualad slapped his shoulder, " We're here." he said solemnly.

Titans East was in was elated and was about to jump for joy, but then, it happened. The window exploded with green light and somebody with red hair was falling to their death.

"Starfire!"

"Robin?"

* * *

Girl's POV:

A pair of blue eyes stared at the girls as they screamed in unison. Starfire fell back onto her elbow and accidentally pressed the cal button on the fallen communicator right next to her. The girls all huddled together as the blue-eyed thing retreated from it's foothold outside the window. Raven led the group. " Girls, if it's a boy, what do you say we kill 'em?" she asked grimly.

Jinx nodded enthusiastically, " Definitely."Kole affirmed.

Bumblebee pulled out her stingers and growled. " Oh hell no. No one messes with me and gets away with it!"

" Please friends, perhaps they were merely-" Starfire tried to calm them down.

" No Starfire, this means war." Argent concluded.

Starfire sighed, but charged up her hands with emerald light as Raven's hands made black fists. Jinx's eyes lit up pink and Argent had red lining her palms. With Kole being crystallized, they crept up to the window and in one swift movement, Starfire blasted the window, shattering the glass. Just as Raven was about to grab onto the intruder with her powers, thus saving their life for future interrogation, she heard it. Robin's pain filled voice cried out Starfire's name.

And he fell.

Starfire's face collapsed in regret and pain. " Robin?"

Her eyes filled with tears. She had just blasted Robin-Robin!- out the window and to his death! Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Raven was shocked. She had just effectively killed her leader. Her big brother. One of the only people who she could trust. She had killed him.

The rest of the girls were in shock and confusion. What had just happened? The tears were turning into sobs when Starfire heard her name being cried out again. "Starfire!"

" Robin?" she uttered his name with such tentativeness and love and sorrow the girls couldn't help but long for a relationship like theirs...if they even existed anymore.

She ran to the window and launched herself out of it flying downward. She had to save him. Had to save her one love. Her best friend. He meant the world to her, and without him on Earth, or anywhere, life wouldn't be worth the effort. She let the depression sink in and felt herself losing altitude when she saw the oddest thing.

A twirling wave of shimmering water rose up and on it Speedy, Aqualad, Beastboy and Cyborg...but no Robin.

" Robin? Where is Robin?" Starfire half asked, half begged.

" Star, when you blasted that building-" Beastboy tried to tell her.

Starfire gasped. " So, I killed him! I killed him!" she wailed into the night, sobs echoing down the empty roads and into the sky.

Beastboy looked shocked. " What? No! Star, he just went to-" he was again cut off by a zip in the air and a yellow dressed, red haired, blue-eyed boy looking sheepishly at the crowd. " Hi guys...Jinx." Kid Flash zoomed in with a rose in hand and a hopeful smile on his face as his girlfriend was burning a hole in his face.

A steel covered boot stepped into the room. " Robin!" Starfire cried.

As a disheveled and rather wet Robin strode into the room his face widened when Starfire ran and lunged at him, smushing him with her signature bone-crushing hugs. But he didn't care. She was safe. He was safe. They were together. And that was all the mattered. " Starfire." he murmured against her hair.

She burrowed her face into his neck. " Oh, Robin! It was horrible. I-I had blasted the window and then-and then-" she burst into tears again and had to be patted several times on the back before continuing," And then I heard you yell for me and I thought-I thought I had sent you to your-d-de-de-death!" she wailed.

His eyes widened in surprise, she thought she'd killed him? Oh poor Starfire, having to have thought he was dead because of her. He cupped her chin, " Starfire. Star, look at me. Don't be sad, I'm here now. I'm here and I'm not dead. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." he smiled cutely and hugged her.

" But, if that was you-really and truly you- you'd be dead, and it would all be my fault. You woul have fallen-"

" And you would have caught me." he stated matter-of-factly.

Starfire turned her head and looked up at him, he was so wonderful and brave. She was amazingly lucky to have someone as amazing as him. She cupped his cheek and looked into his mask, how she longed to look at his eyes. Robin stared at her and leaned into her touch. He brought his arms around her and pulled her in, closing the distance between the two. Lips touched and fireworks erupted inside them. Starfire's hands fisted in his spiky hair and she deepened the kiss, melting into it. All the pain and confusion melted away, replaced by love and lust. They were one being. They were meant to be. They were Robin and Starfire.

As they pulled back and stared into each other's faces, no words needed to be said. However Starfire needed to ask something, " Robin? What happened to you?"

He looked at her and told her how when he saw Kidflash falling he thought it was her from a distance so he hooked on to him with his grappling hook and got dragged down with him, Aqualad made another wave and pushed them onto shore and then Kidflash ran them upstairs.

" Then, I have blasted Kidflash out of the Tower?" she asked.

He nodded, "Speaking of that, we need to be having a talk with him. After all, he was spying on my girl."

She giggled at his term of affection and hugged him tighter. As the group were done their aww-ing and that's-so-cute-ing, Kidflash was the centre of attention. Jinx was staring him down with an anger worse than Robin's. Oh he was soooo in for it.

" Hey guys, howya doin? I totally wasn't spying on the girls. Not at all..."

* * *

**A/N/ I know, I know, it wasn't thaaaaaat great but, go easy on me, I have like three tests already! Math, Science, and Gym! AND! I have to run ONE FREAKING KILOMETRE FOR WARM UP! can you believe it! I can barely run a metre! Okay, I'm doen freaking out. :) hope you like.**


	8. Is This the End?

" Kid Flash. Just what exactly are you doing here?" Jinx asked with black hatred.

Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were blazing pink. Looking at her, you would think she was frightfully mad. She was. Really. But...she was also really, really sad. Why would Kid Flash be spying on them? Did he not trust her? Did he want to check out the other girls? Did he want to dump her? Her mind was going 100 miles per hour down breakup lane and she was going through a thousand different scenarios in her head. Oh no! What if he wanted to breakup! She didn't want to break up!

Two meters away, the popcorn, still in it's bag, exploded in a shower of pink kernels. Everyone's gaze momentarily landed on Jinx. She shrugged her shoulders and put a pitiful expression, " Ooops?"

Kid Flash was currently sitting on the couch, hands in his lap, head bowed to floor, he looked like he was in prayer, if it wasn't for the 11 people surrounding him. Boys on the right side, girls on the left. With Jinx standing right in the middle, arms crossed and glaring at him. " So? What the hell are yo undoing at Titans East, spying on six girls having a slumber party? Are you that perverted?" she practically spit on the poor boy's face.

He looked ashamedly to the floor. " Oh hell no! Look me in the eye Flash. Tell me." her eyes burned a hole in his head as he slowly lifted his head to stare at his girlfriend's face.

Starfire, still distraught from everything that happened, and thinking she had killed her boyfriend, leaked a few tears as she said, " Please Kid Flash, we would very much like to know why you were doing the spying on us." she wrung her hair in her hands, looking worriedly at Robin.

She was quite afraid that Robin would lose his temper and throttle the young hero. After all, he did cause Starfire some extreme mental and emotional pain. And she'd probably be having a lot of nightmares about this debacle several times in the future. Starfire was, of course, a little angry at him, but only for making everyone so distraught and full of misplaced hate. She was sure he had a very good reason for this.

Raven however, wasn't so sure.

There were three very wrong things about this scene. Number one, Kid Flash was just spying on them and caused Starfire to blast the window and think she killed Robin.

Number two, all the boys were here, and Beastboy couldn't stop staring at her. The last part wasn't what was bothering her the most, **sigh, **of no you don't Raven-

Anyways!

Number three, she was wearing make-up and all the boys were staring at her. She was wearing MAKE-UP and everyone saw!

This wasn't going to end well for anyone who had a dick.

Meaning she would be having a lot of fun. An evil grin spread across her face as four demon red eyes came to life.

" Listen Jinx. I didn't come to spy-!" Kid Flash started to say before Jinx's outraged hands came out of nowhere and slapped his left cheek.

It left a pink hand print and a stinging cheek. " Look, I know I deserved that but listen-"

"That's not all you deserve you worthless scum." Argent glared at him.

She was really looking forward to the part where they got to beat him up. Boy he deserved it.

Kole crossed her arms, " What you did was unforgivable."

" How could you?" Jinx's heartbroken question hung in the air.

" Jinx! Please, just listen. I know you think I was spying on you, but I wasn't! Well I was-but not in that way!" he put his hands up in a surrender and his eyes widened drastically, " Honest! I was worried about you, so I came to-"

Her hands dropped to her sides as her mouth opened in shock. " You don't trust me? Is that what it is? What did you think I would do? Try and kill those five over there? Yeah, like I would have a real chance. You don't trust me at all? These are my friends now." she turned her back on him as a tear dripped down her cheek.

Kid Flash shook his head rapidly. " No Jinx! Of course I trust you! I just came here to warn you! The Hive Five are coming to the Tower! I only came to protect you!" he pleaded with her, willing her to turn around.

She whipped around hands glowing. " Oh, so now I can't protect myself? Well let me tell you something Kid, I was doing just fine before you showed up! Actually, I wish I never met you! I never want to see your face again." with tears in her eyes she whirled around and ran out the Ops room.

" No! Jinx wait!" Kid Flash bolted and sped faster than light to the door.

But she was already gone.

" No." he shook his head trying to make the memory go away.

" No. No. No." he paced around and then collapsed on the floor.

Head in his hands he moaned. Of all the stupid things he'd done in the past. This was the stupidest. He was such an idiot! How could he let her go like that? How could he? He only wanted to protect her and look what he'd done. He'd lost her. He'd lost her...and they were going to get her.

His head snapped up as he exclaimed. " They're going to get her!"

Robin turned back into Robin, Titan's Leader, instead of sympathetic friend. " What do you mean They?"

" The Hive Five! The hacked into her email account and have been getting recent messages, when the saw the sleepover invitation they were planning on ambushing the tower and kidnapping the girls, more importantly Jinx. They're pretty...messed up without her."

And he could see why. Without Jinx in his life..it just didn't seem that important anymore. Nothing seemed important or deserving of his attention. Except getting her back.

" I was planning on staking out the tower and waiting for them to come. Then I could take them out and nobody would have to know. It just..."

" Didn't go as planned?" Beastboy finished.

He nodded despairingly. He hated himself right then. " Okay team listen up. I know this is interupting your party, but-" Robin said.

Starfire cut in, her eyes already her trademark green, " But our friend's safety is more important than any party."

He nodded. " Okay, we'll split up, Starfire,Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy and I will go track down the Hive Five and Kole, Argent, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad and Kid Flash will look for Jinx. If they're together, we take down the Hive Five and hope Jinx comes with us." he finished grimly.

Kid Flash glared in anger. " Of course she'll come with us! Why wouldn't she? She's not evil! You don't know her like I do!" he ranted.

Raven cut in, " That's exactly why she wouldn't come back. You broke her heart. Why would she come back? You might, no probably messed her up badly. She might go with them just because she doesn't want to be anywhere near you and to get back at you. Because what better way to get back at your old boyfriend then turn evil again, when he just finished turning you good." she said it semi-sarcastically was quite brutal in the honesty.

" If she turns bad again, it'll be all my fault."

" Yes, it will, but if you go over there and save her, she just might take your sorry butt back." Bumblebee said.

" Alright then. Titans Go!" Robin's order brought will and hope in their hearts as they all ran out the door.

They'd bring her back. No matter what.

Not because of the consequences to the balance of heroes and villains. Because she was their friend, and friends stick together.

Besides, doesn't love conquer all? Isn't love supposed to be the running factor that can climb mountains, travel the distance. Bring people together? But not everyone has a happy ending. Maybe this was just one of those times. Not everyone can have the star relationship. You see those couples who just complete each other. The ones who you know, were only born for each other. As he looked at Robin and Starfire before running down the street. He saw the way when she moved, he moved in sync with her. Always in the protective posture. How she can make him laugh. How he can make her smile. How they were each other's suns. He had that with Jinx too. But now as he ran. He started to think. Did he ever have that kind of relationship? Did they ever have that kind of love? Love. Did he love her? Would it matter. As he ran, he couldn't help but think of all the tings he did for her. Did he love her?Did it matter? When he saw the flash of pink down the alley. Would it matter now?

Was this the end?


	9. I Hate You

**Hi everyone, I know, I know, the last chappie was a fail, and this one isn't much better, but I tried. Please don't kill me!**

* * *

Beastboy heard it first, with his keen hearing, the sound of five pairs of feet ran across the pavement. His ears vibrated for a few minutes before he could pick up and exact trace. South...south...no, that's wrong. Ummmm...east? His head twisted to the left as he tried to place the sound. Ugh no!...north...North! That's it! He gave an excited "Whoop!" as he morphed into a bloodhound and ran off into the night.

The others shook their heads in confusion and hope as they took after the youngest titan in the quest for the 5 bullies who were about to ruin someone's life.

Raven pulled up her hood as she glowered. Stupid Kid Flash. In her opinion she was stupider than Beastboy, and that was the worst insult that Raven had ever heard. Raven was mad twice over.

One: Kid Flash had potentially turned Jinx back to evil and probably broke her heart, therefore messing her up so that she'll never be the same and ruining their friendship.

During the time that Jinx had turned to the light, so to speak, the Azarathian had found a friend in the punk princess. They had similar tastes and were both dark in their own ways. Her with her powers of bad luck, and as for herself, hello? Demon father much?

But her second reason was much more shallow and really shouldn't be a reason at all considering her personality...but well...she was mad because he had ended the party in the most horrendous way. I mean, honestly? It's just stupid the way he thought he was protecting them by SPYING on them-! Ooof! She practically fell on top of Beastboy as everyone had come to an abrupt halt. She blushed as she pulled away muttering an oops as she levitated to the side and hid in the shadows.

Robin uttered a "Shh!" as the scene unfolded.

The side of the building they were walking beside took a sharp turn to the left and another building stood right behind it so they could clearly see the distinct shadows of,Wykkyd,Mammoth,Gizmo, Billy Numeros, See-More...and Jinx.

Or rather, the captive body of Jinx, slung carelessly on Mammoth's shoulder. She slumped on his shoulder and the Titans thought she was unconscious until she suddenly burst with energy, pounding her fists on Mammoth's back hitting and screaming. " Let me go! Let me go right now you big oaf! You guys are going to pay for this!" she spat.

Gizmo sneered, " Yeah, like those crud-sniffing Titans even know where we are. They're so stupid I bet they thought you were on their side!"

The Titans shared incredulous looks with eachother. Was Gizmo saying what they thought he was?

" I am on their side you dimwits. Jeesh your all about as stupid and idiotic as I remember." she grumbled.

" Hey Jinx, don't you wanna be our leader again? You know, steal one computer get one free?" See-More asked hopefully.

" Get over your little crush See-More, I don't like you. I'm dating Kid Flash."

" What? Your dating that snot-face?" Gizmo screeched.

" Yeah, that guy trashed our base...and ate all my chips." Mammoth grunted.

Raven could just see Jinx roll her eyes at this point. " You better let me go now before I beat the crap out of you." she threatened, heavy with the promise of pain.

They could see everyone but Kid Wykkyd flinch just then. " Oh nuh uh, little miss. With those black energy thingies Kid Wykkyd put on you, there's no way you can use your flower power." Billy Numerous taunted.

Jinx growled low in her throat. " If I don't get you back for this, Kid Flash will."

" Oh please, we can handle that cake-sniffer." Gizmo puffed up his skinny chest in an attempt at macho-ness.

Automatically, Raven and Starfire turned to each other and shuddered. Ewww.

" Oh please, you couldn't take him the first time, and you can't take him now." Jinx said proudly.

" Yes we can! You'll see." Mammoth finished darkly.

" Even if you can, can you take down, Kid Flash and the Teen Titans? You know the originals, in case you were too stupid to catch that." she said sarcastically.

" Oh Jinx, a lot has changed since you've been gone. For one, we got smarter." See-More started.

Jinx snorted. " And two, we're not gonna fight the Titans." Billy said, " You are."

* * *

Mammoth's voice echoed in the alley as Jinx exploded hit, she screamed, she kicked, she spit, she clawed, but she couldn't escape the giant's grasp. Nobody had noticed that one figure had long since disappeared until Raven screamed. " Run!"

Kid Wykkyd emerged though the brick wall and shot out two long glittering ropes of power toward the titan girls. Raven dodged hers and summoned her black energy to force a shield between Starfire and Kid Wykkyd's power. Robin whipped around and threw two shining birdarangs at his opponent and watched, very satisfied, as the dark boy fell to the ground clutching his now broken arm. Robin muttered a serves you right before turning around completely and yelling, " We have to go back for Jinx!"

Cyborg tapped his arm a few times before seeing the worried and frantic face of the fastest boy alive. " Flash, get your butt over here, we have Jinx, and she's been kidnapped by the Hive Five!"

Kid Flash's face suddenly turned serious as he ordered his team-mates around and said " I'm on my way." before hanging up.

" Yo! Robin! The others are on their way." he shouted from the other side of the wall.

He saw their esteemed leader nod, " Good, we can handle the Hive, but we'll need them to get to Jinx." he just hoped they got their in time.

He could see Beastboy changing back into a dog as they chased Jinx's scent for the second time that night.

Running they turned corners and flew fast as they finally reached the main street. The road was cracked and pieces were chipped off in some places. Streetlights hung off by a few wires and the whole set up looked like a ghost down. Starfire's eyes glanced around her surroundings again, finally coming back again to the middle. Her eyes widened and her lips formed an O. As the happiness fled her body and she dropped to the ground. "Terra." she murmured.

* * *

As the Titans followed her gaze, they all had that same sense of betrayal and deja vu. The cruel smirk, the fists clenched, emanating power, the hard eyes, good girl gone bad. For a moment, they couldn't move, just stared at their friend, ex-friend? Enemy? Who knew? Her pink hair and pink eyes still in tact, she reminded them of Terra at that moment in time. Feelings only amplified when she said, " Hey guys? Miss me?" she threw her hands in the air and shot her pink bolts toward the group as Starfire regained her happiness looking at Robin and lifted him up in the air as Raven levitated off to the sky. Beastboy, in his pterodactyl form grabbed hold of Cyborg and took to the air. The ground where they had once been standing exploded in a shower of rock, sewer water and grit.

" Titans Go!" Robin's cry emanated from the rubble and dust as the Titans sprung into action...only to be knocked down by none other then Kid Flash.

" No! Stop! Don't touch her!" He yelled, waving his arms frantically in the air.

" She attacked us Kid! She's not our friend anymore." Robin told him quietly.

He shook his head violently. " No! You don't know her! That's not Jinx, that's not my Jen." he walked up to her, silently he held out his hand, reenacting their first meeting. " Jinx, it's me Kid Flash, fastest boy alive? Good guy? You're Jinx, good sorceress who turned good?"

She sneered. " I'm not a good guy anymore Flash."

" Yes you are. You had friends in the Titans, you were a hero."

" The Hive are my real friends now." she spat.

" Jinx please, I..I..I'm your boyfriend!"

" Ex-boyfriend."

His face paled as the sadness threatened to seep out of his azure eyes. " No, Jinx please. I..I...I love you. I always did, see?" he turned and zipped around, finally returning with the reddest rose and offering it to her.

A hopeful smile on his face, he watched with a crestfallen expression as she destroyed it with pink magic. " Your chances are over Flash. You hurt me. I don't ever want to see your face again."

"No! Jinx please! I'll be better, promise!" he pleaded with her, begging her.

He held out his hand again and watched in fascination as his dark angel held her out in hesitation, hovering on the line of good and evil. Finally, she made her choice. She screamed in anger and shot him with a blast of bad luck and yelled at him, " I never ever want to see you again Kid Flash! Ever! You say you love me? Well guess what? I don't love you! I never did, never will! Actually, I hate you!"

She gave him one last look as she turned and ran down the road and took a right turn, never to be seen again. Kid Flash sat on his knees looking at his lost love running away...from him. Oh god. At that moment, it started to rain. A light drizzle, then a slight rain, then pouring showers. Still Kid Flash stood in the rain staring into nothing as the rain masked his tears. Tears pouring by the liter. Oh why did he let her go? Why?Why?Why? What happened?

Thinking back, looking back, it wasn't her. It just couldn't be. Jinx isn't like that. Never was, never will be. He choked back a sob and wished the rain to wash him away. Wash him away somewhere in Heaven, maybe Jinx would like him better up there. It had been an hour. His knees were starting to groan under the pressure, his body ached, he was soaking wet, and then the thunder cried and lightning crackled. He broke.

"Why? Why?Why?Why? Jinx!" he yelled into the sky, wishing she could hear him.

He was alone, he had nobody. And it was all his fault. A cry escaped his lips as he scanned the horizon. It was 1 a.m. He should be sleeping, instead he was crying. Crying over Jinx. It would have sounded absurd to anyone. Anyone but him. Oh Jinx.

He felt long, strong arms wrap around him and he fell into them, wishing, hoping for a moment that they were the loving arms of his sorceress. Instead, he found a mane of red hair and shining emerald eyes, full of sympathy and pain.

" Oh, friend, I know it hurts. A burning pain inside your glorthax, but you must be strong. You must fight this and keep living. I know your heart is shattered in a million pieces. You feel as though they will never be repaired, but they shall. In time, with friends, you must move on Kid Flash. She has left. She has...left us. Left you. We are all in pain, but none as much as you. Please, come with us. YOU are only hurting yourself, sitting in the rain. Please." her eyes begged him as her arms tightened around him.

He knew it was unmanly, but he couldn't help it. He collapsed in the Tamaranian's arms and allowed her to hug him and stroke his hair, telling him it would all be okay in the end. That maybe, just maybe, he'd find someone else.

He knew it was all lies. Comforting, but lies nonetheless. He would never find someone as amazing as Jinx. Never in a million years. But sat there and let himself be comforted, because in a way, it did help him. Just a bit. So when she picked him up and guided him in his zombie-like state to Titans Tower, he complied without comment. He allowed them to place him in a spare room and to close the door. He allowed them to think he was OK. But he wasn't. He was never going to be okay. He stared at the wall for hours before his eyes finally closed and he went off into a restless slumber.

How could Jinx's eyes look so emotionless when he had said he loved her? Had he cut her heart that deep?

Somewhere in the south of the city, an unconscious pink haired girl was dragged by her feet into a dark building as a little boy chuckled, " Ha, stupid red haired snot. He's gonna be wrecked for days." the other four all laughed along with him as they entered the building.

Patting his pocket, the small boy didn't notice what had fallen out of it, the new Holographic Generater 2000.

* * *

**Hmmmm...so, whaddya guys think is happening? Why does Jinx seem to hate the Hive, and then hate the Titans? What's going on? Is Starfire gonna breakup with Robin for Kid Flash? Review review reivew, suggestions welcomed!**


	10. Inner Turmoil and Retribution

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was really busy with school and stuff. But here's a really long chapter for ya! My longest one yet! This one, shows Beastboy's inner pain and we delve into Aqualad's romance life. Guess who's his secret girlfriend. Robin and Starfire are slightly OOC but I dunno. Don't worry everyone. I love Jinx, so well...read and find out! Slight language here, but only in the end. Thanks to my reviwers! Your the bestest! Luv you! Enjoy!**

* * *

That night, all the Titans and honorary Titians slept in the Tower, each holding a fresh wound of betrayal rivaled only by the past scars of a girl who commanded the earth. As the lightening illuminated the night's shadows and thunder crashed, Beastboy lay awake, utterly still, his eyes staring dully at the wall. His arms wrapped aound his head he looked peaceful, thoughtful. What a lie. Deep in those pine green eyes where there once was happiness and mischief were marred by hurt. He looked so old and miserable, his eyes portraying a story of a boy who fell in love...and got his heart shattered. Thoughts, terrible thoughts swirled in the changeling's head. The nights events playing and replaying in his mind's eye.

Kid Flash's face came to mind.

" I love you."

Jinx, her cruel smirk...

" You love me? I hate you."

Jinx

Her pink hair

His hurt

A rose

A blast

A shout

Rain

Rain

Rain

Pounding in his ears

Lightenging

Thunder

...Terra

And it started all over again. What he had said to the other guys, about never loving again. He winced. Maybe, just maybe, he could have learned to get over it. It was just one girl. One exception. One girl with a horrible past. But now, now there was the recent betrayal of Jinx hanging over everyone's head. Her rejection...Love? It couldn't exist.

FLASHBACK

Cyborg fell into the dark chasm as his hand's grip failed. Beastboy looked on wildly and horrified. His own loosening grip the only thing that kept him from the same fate. He heard footsteps, he looked up and gasped inside.

" I hope you're not expecting a good-bye kiss." she said tauntingly.

Lustrous blonde hair, warm azure eyes. Now cold and heartless. How can eyes that had shown him friendship and happiness now show him this demented joy that showed him exactly what she was planning to do.

" Terra you can't." he murmured, trying to appeal to her better nature, the Terra he knew.

Her sadistic grin widened, " Watch me."

He her eyes burned yellow and the earth swallowed him up at her command.

" Terra!" he yelled.

And he fell. .Down.

END FLASHBACK

He was still falling.

He gasped, seat glistening on his forehead, Terra's face matched Jinx's exactly. He knew now that love didn't exist. It wasn't just a speculation. It just couldn't. Kid Flash and Jinx were happy together, they completed each other. Apparently that wasn't enough. She wasn't what anyone thought she was. She fooled them all. She told him she hated him. After everything they had been through, Jinx tore Kid's heart out of his chest. She had killed him. Just like how Terra had killed him. In his mind, all girls were evil-he twisted. No, that couldn't be true. Two girls out of the million he knew? No. Starfire, sweet, innocent Starfire would never intentionally hurt someone. Bumblebee wouldn't deliberately break someone's heart. Raven, she wouldn't break his heart and laugh. Raven. The beautiful half-demon. They were so alike. Both had been in love, and then have their partners attack them. After they were done being useful, their partners turned on them. They were played with. Surrounded with false love. Used. Strung around like a love-sick marionette. Him with Terra, Raven with Malchior. Oh he hated Malchior. More then he'd ever hated somebody before. He shifted in his bed. Stupid thunder outside had long since ceased. The lightening had crackled to a halt. Outside, all was clear. All was quiet. All was peaceful. He wished he were at peace again. He shifted again and got up from his bed. He made his way to the window and pressed him palm on the glass. Waiting.

* * *

In her gothic room, complete with morbid statues and busts, Raven lay awake as well. Tormented by Beastboy's pain. It was odd to feel the sadness, the lonliness, the desperation and the confusion coming from him. Beastboy generally emitted cheerfulness, humor and a tad of mischief. All light hearted things. He was a lot like Starfire in that respect. But tonight, something was very very wrong. Raven sat up and crossed her legs. Levitating one foot above her bed, she closed her lavander eyes and focused on Beastboy. She was going to find out what was eating her friend. "Azerath. ." she breathed.

Her powers traveled throughout the Tower until it reached Beastboy's mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was seeking comfort from her new boyfriend and forever best friend. Currently, they were seeking some rather...physical comfort. Robin had found that he rather enjoyed kissing Starfire. Very much. It defiantely beat lurking around the Evidence Room all day. He leaned in close for another taste of heaven. Starfire complied with moaned against her lips and wrapped his arms around her toned body.

As much as Starfire was enjoying their kiss, she broke off the kiss and her head on his shoulder. They were now sitting side by side with Robin's hand around her waist and his head lying on top of hers. There legs barely touching, Starfire sniffled. Robin looked worriedly down at his princess. Even though he was elated that he could actually say that now, his worry took over.

" Star? Are you okay?" he brushed the veil of hair away from her face with his gloved hand.

He could see the tear tracks across her cheeks and the pitiful expression on her face. Her moss coloured eyes looked sadly at him. " Come on Star, talk to me." he prodded gently.

" No, no, it is silly. Nothing to worry about." he would've believed her...if her weren't her best friend.

" Starfire, somethings bothering you. Don't you trust me?" the last part was just a ruse, but he knew it would get her talking.

She gaped at him and her eyes widened dramatically, " No! Of course I do! There is no one I trust more on this entire planet. But you see." she broke," I am just frightened. What if-What if you and I become like that? I would never be able to bear it! I-I love you Robin and the thought of you ever hating me-!" Robin cut her off with a chaste, but loving kiss on the mouth.

" Starfire, nothing will ever break us apart. Nothing. You get that? Nothing in this world could ever make me hate you. And I won't let anyone take you away. Not ever." he pulled her into a tight hug and breathed in her scent.

No matter what, she always smelled like fresh kiwi. He couldn't explain it, she just always smelled like the fruit. He came out of his inner rambling to see the elation in her eyes. The curve of her mouth. She smiled blissfully and returned his hug with renewed strength. " I thank you Robin, for always being there for me."

He grinned and scooped her up and swung her around.. She giggled like an innocent child. He brought her down and her arms snaked up to his neck. With his ams on her waist, it almost looked like they were dancing.

Behind the mask, Robin's eyes twinkled. He leaned in close, his lips brushing her ear. " By the way, I love you too."

She squealed and hugged him tightly as they swayed to the music that wasn't there.

* * *

Aqualad sighed. He was alone in one of the many spare bedrooms in the giant T. He sighed again and dropped his head in his hands. He can't keep doing this. Going behind his team-mates backs. Going behind the Teen Titans backs. Beastboy's back. The green changeling and the Atlantian pretty-boy had gotten closer and became really good friends. He didn't want to think about the look on Beastboy's face if he ever found out what he was doing. He honestly did feel terrible about it, but he just couldn't help it. He loved her and he couldn't let her go. Not for anyone. Not even Beastboy.. Speaking of, it was time to meet his secret lover. They had agreed on meeting at the park not far from the Tower. Despite the feeling of being a traitor, he couldn't wait to see his girl. A love-sick smile crept up on his face as he thought about the misunderstood beauty. He crept silently downstairs to the door. Walking out, he whipped up a small wave and glided away with the night, not noticing the pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

Raven opened her door and levitated out. She looked left and right searching for witnesses. Seeing none, she strode outside into the darkness. She was going to meet him and she was going to talk to him...maybe even more. Who knew? Her dark eyes scanned the little island for any sign of him. There! Sitting on a lone rock, staring out to the distance was Beastboy, skipping rocks lost in memories. She fell lightly to the ground and made her way over. His ears vibrated as they heard the crunch of rock and sand beneath her feet. He turned around, a face etched with pain morphed into that of surprise. "Raven?"

She nodded. She walked over to him and sat down on a tiny rock next to him. " I can feel your emotions Beastboy. They're in utter turmoil. Spill." she commanded monotonously.

A million thoughts hit Beastboy at once.

She was looking for him

_She probably came to break what was left of your heart_

She knows your pain

_She wouldn't care_

She came here for you

_She's just curious_

You can tell her

_You'd get rejected_

She might say yes

_She'll say no_

It was a risk. A plunge, a chance, a prize. A broken heart is all he risked. Nothing new. He looked away, he couldn't do it. He couldn't move on. He couldn't stop hearing Jinx and Terra's voices in his head. The Doom Patrol. Everyone who'd ever rejected him. Who'd called him useless. Pathetic. Worthless. Mocked him. Hurt him. He was a failure. He always would be.

" Beastboy," she prodded, uncharacteristically gentle, " You can trust me. We're..we're all best friends right? Somethings really bothering you." she stood up, " If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. But just know that I'm always here if you wanna talk." with that she turned around and started to walk back to the Tower.

It was up to him now to decide if he wanted to talk or not. She just never expected him to kiss her.

* * *

Jinx woke up in a barred room completely surrounded by t.v. Screens. She blinked the grogginess away and looked around her. Five shadows surrounded her. " .Well. Sleeping Ugly finally woke up." A Texan accent heavy on his tongue.

" About time too." muttered the short one.

" Gizmo? Billy?" Jinx asked angrily.

" The one and only." Billy cackled as he multiplied himself.

Twelve echoes of laughter faded as 24 t.v. Screens came to life. Illuminating her tiny cell and the identities of her captors. Not that she didn't already know. " Let me go you pathetic little freaks." she snarled.

" Yeah right. We're not letting you go." Mammoth muttered.

" Yeah you crud-sniffing traitor. Not until you've watched these clips of you doing the world of bad guys a favor." Gizmo cackled.

See-More had stayed silent durout the conversation, eye focused on Jinx. What happened to them?

Gizmo grinned maliciously as his finger flipped on a switch in the wall. On 24 screens, Jinx's face was shown tearing Kid Flash apart. Ripping his heart out and stomping on it. It showed him cry for hours. Starfire trying to comfort him in vain. It then rewound and started all over again. Tears poured down Jinx's face. " You BASTARDS! I hate you! I never did that! Any of that! You bastards how could you! She screamed.

Kid Flash's face poured tears in one of the screens and Jinx screamed a gut wrenching scream filled with dejection and rang with a promise of retribution. The ropes were tied in an X around her body permitting her to stand up. Her eyes glowed a violent pink and she snarled like a rabid animal. Even though Kyd Wykkyd's black binds prevented her from giving them the beating of their life, the Hive were still scared. And rightfully so. Eyes still glowing Jinx glared hatefully. " When I get out of here, I will find you. And I will kill you." she breathed heavily." I will **kill** you!" she screamed.

The boys fled, leaving her in complete darkness and the sobs of a torn apart hero.

* * *

**Sooo whaddya think? I know this isn't my best work but I try. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story to be honest. I think I'm just gonna go with the flow, but don't worry, lingerie WILL be included near the end and Raven will have a romance, not saying with who though. But I guess I don't wanna make this a soap opera, which I think it's turning into. Anyway. A chapter of your choice for this story for whoever guesses what really happened with Jinx and Kid Flash, answers are in this chapter and the one before this. Hope you liked it and please review!**


	11. Torn Roses and a Girl

**Hi everyone! This chapter is dedicated to shadowreploid who won my mini-contest of guessing what happened to Jinx, this chapter is his prize and I hope you all enjoy it. I realized that my writing really has turned into a soap opera, so I hope you guys like that kind of stuff :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Aqualad grinned happily when he reached the main land. He was going to see his girlfriend. His eyes glassed over as he thought about they met.

**FLASHBACK**

_He was walking in Jump City after they had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, he had decided that he really needed some fresh air. He was walking around aimlessly when he reached Jump City High. He didn't realize that he stopped until he head-butted the gate post. "Ow." he muttered, rubbing his head._

_Then, he heard it. Heaven's angels. She giggled. Her hand covering her mouth and her nose scrunched up cutely. He stared at her dumbly. He was love-struck. Her long, golden hair tumbled down her back and her eyes were the deepest blue. She was beautiful, and off-limits. He lowered his eyes. He remembered Beastboy telling him about a girl, who had betrayed them but turned good in the end. Beastboy told him about his crush on her and their almost kiss. He couldn't. He really really couldn't. But...he couldn't resist. He watched her make her way to the gate and smiled. " Hey, I'm Aqualad, who are you?" even though he already knew._

_Her smile was brighter than the hottest flames. " I'm Terra. Terra Markov." she answered amiably._

_I sighed inside. Shoot, now I know it's her. I can't like her, it would be the worst kind of betrayal. I tried to look away, but I just couldn't break off our connection. It was fate. And who was I to mess with fate? I smiled charmingly and asked, " Hey, you free later?"_

_Her azure eyes widened a little, but he could see the happiness in them. " Sure! How about 3:00?"_

_I grinned, " Meet you at the pizzeria then." I winked at her and strode off to entertain myself for three hours._

**END FLAHSBACK**

**

* * *

**

We had a great time at the pizzeria. She was funny, sweet and smart. She was everything I ever wanted. And the best part was that she loved to swim! It was great! We both had that in common, not to mention we both had amazing good looks. I smirked a little. Life was good. Life was good.

He ran when he saw the large wooden sign saying:

** Jump Park**

** Woodlands protected by the government  
**

** No littering!**

He laughed a little and strode confidently to their bench. They had claimed it theirs on their third date. He saw that she was already sitting there fiddling with her thumbs and looking mischievous. He slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. " Hey Hermione." He greeted her, kissing her cheek.

" Hey Harry." she replied, leaning into his touch.

He didn't know how it started, but they started to call each other nicknames every time they saw each other. They didn't do it all the time, it was kind of an occasional thing, but it was fun. Not to mention it made seeing Terra a whole lot more interesting.

" No trouble sneaking out?" she asked, he head tilted up to look at him.

He shook his head, his black hair falling on his face. " I love your hair. It's so soft." she whispered.

He looked insulted. " Men do not have soft hair! We have manly hair!" He declared.

She looked thoughtful for a second. Then shook her head. " No, it's definitely soft." she smirked.

He pouted. " No fair." I held out the last syllable as long as I could.

She glanced at me, " Will this make it better?" she leaned in and closed her eyes.

Mimicking her, their lips touched and the fireworks burst in our mouths again. He moaned against her mouth. He would never get bored of that feeling. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him. " Terra." he murmured in the midst of kisses.

She looked up at me and kissed his jaw, working her way down to his neck. " Mmm?" she whispered against his skin.

He shivered. " I love you." he said pulling her in for a hug.

She hugged him tighter whispering, " I love you too Alan."

Oh yeah, he had told her his real name. That's how close he felt to her. How alive he felt when she was there. At his tower, he was always alone. Sure, Speedy,Mas, Menos and Bee were cool and he did love to hang with them, they could never give him the feeling of flying high like Terra could. He always felt reborn when he was with her. New and powerful. They were together and hopefully, always would be. He didn't want to lose her, ever. He pulled her closer to him and asked her a question. " You wanna take a walk?"

She nodded against his chest and they both stood up. They walked down the path hand in hand and started to unknowingly head toward the alley way Jinx destroyed.

* * *

Jinx woke up from her uncomfortable sleep on the floor. There was no furniture in the little cell she was in, just a little metal tube that was apparently where she was supposed to go, if you get the drift. It was disgusting. Actually, she was disgusting. Her face was grimy from the dirt that had accumulated from sleeping on the ground, not to mention the tear stains and the long, but thankfully, superficial cut on her right cheek extending all the way up to her eyebrow. It has stopped bleeding, but without water, dried blood stained her face. She grimaced. It didn't hurt, not really, but it stung every time she moved her face to show her emotions. She pressed her hand to her cheek and put pressure on it, trying to dim the stinging.

She growled deep in her throat. She was going to get out, and they were going to pay. She sat up, leaning her back against the wall in discomfort. She needed to get the hell out of here. But how? That was the million dollar question. She commenced to scrunch her eye-brow in thought, but the sudden pain in her eye stopped her. Great. She couldn't even scare those sorry, worthless, no-good, pathetic-!

" Hey Jinx!" cried Gizmo.

Not caring about the pain, she snarled viciously, " What do you want you douche bag?" she spat.

He smirked like only an infuriating boy can and said snarkily, " Just waiting for you to beg to join the Hive Five again...oh, and be my second in command."

She glared. How stupid were these guys? Did they really think she was just going to forgive them and go back to the way things were? Pathetic.

She rolled her eyes. " Yeah right. You couldn't pay me to be in the same group as you, let alone the same building."

His face darkened. His black eyes turned ebony behind his goggles and his face looked colder and sharper than it had before. " You should probably take that back if you know what's good for you. I wouldn't want to hurt you." he murmured darkly.

Without realizing it, Jinx recoiled a little in pure shock. This was not the same Gizmo she had left all those months ago. This was the product of her leaving the Hive Five. In leaving, she took away their strength and unity. When she left, they were still weak, mindless followers. Without the strength that guided them, they needed to evolve in to be being intellectually inclined to survive. Seeing as Gizmo was always the smartest of the boys, she guessed it was obvious he would have become the leader. After the Brotherhood of Evil debacle, he had turned...well more evil. Maybe this was just what was bound to happen eventually. They couldn't stick to stealing computers and video games forever. That was kid stuff. Eventually, they would have a turning point, the computers would turn into top secret microchips, which would turn into government protected objects, to stealing money from banks and who knows what else? Heck, they might even become murderers. Who knows what the Hive could do? Without her, they needed to become stealthier to survive. Dammit.

" Excuse me? Are you threatening me? Cause pal, that ain't a good thing to do." she glowered menacingly at her captor.

He scoffed and stuck out his tongue at the enchantress. " Oh please, what's a crud-sniffing idiot like you gonna do about it?" he pressed a button on his arm and the walls of her already tiny cell shrunk.

Literally shrunk another half a foot inward. Jinx gasped, not able to control herself. Well this sure changes a lot of things. She had to be more careful. She wasn't exactly too thrilled about being a pancake. So, she decided to act. After all, before she became like this, she was an aspiring actress. Drama was her favourite class and boy did she ever become the characters she was told to play. She painfully closed her eyes and thought of someone scared and weak and pitiful. What immediately came up in her mind was Snow White. She had no idea why but it just did. So, she decided to act like Snow White.

When her pink eyes opened, they didn't look defiant and Jinx-like, they looked sad and scared. Just how Gizmo wanted it. " Please, please don't hurt me. I didn't mean it." Jinx sputtered pathetically.

She growled inside. Ewwww, she hated to do this.

Gizmo smirked and stuck his grimy fingers in between the bars and grabbed her chin. This time real fear blazed in her heart as he pulled her chin up so his eyes met hers. " That's better, keep it up, and we might just not get rid of you." he dropped her chin and walked out of the room.

"Bastard." she whispered under her breath.

* * *

Aqualad stepped back, pulling Terra with him. Terra glanced around frantically, " What's wrong? What's going on?" she asked frenetically.

Aqualad shook his head, his hair whipping around him. " We shouldn't be here." he murmured in her ear, already tugging her back the other way.

But Terra held her ground like the rock she used to control. Her head shook, " No, tell me what's wrong?" her brilliant eyes stood out in the darkness daring him to defy her.

He sighed and pulled her to him. " Fine. This is where Jinx blew up the street when she attacked..." he proceeded to tell her all about the goings on of the Teen Titans and the drama that had unfolded on that very spot.

As his tale came to an end Terra's eyes lowered. " Poor Kid. I hope he's alright." her eyes grazed the the broken road and the yellow tape that stopped the rest of them from entering.

On the ground she could see dark red petals littering the ground next to a torn stem. They were scrunched up and torn and the poetic depression of it almost overwhelmed her. She kept on staring at those torn rose petals when something shiny and silver caught her eye. She couldn't really tell what it was. It was coiled and slightly ripped near the top, but it seemed to have been embedded in the ground. Terra's muscles tensed as she sensed a wrongness in the scene. She tugged on Aqualad's arm and pointed toward the sliver object. " Aqualad, look over there. Somethings not right about it." Aqualad's eyes zoomed in on the target and nodded.

" We should check it out." he started running over to the mysterious item and tugged at it.

It gave way quickly and he could see it was a type of wire. A trip wire? No, more like a-actually wait no, it was a trip wire. At least, he thought so. He pulled more of the wire out and was slightly horrified but not at all surprised at what he saw. The events prior to his date started to make sense. Attached to the wire was a miniature bomb. Not the kind that can blow up something major, but strong enough to blow a small hole in a wall or a door. Strong enough to blow up a bit of the concrete and make it seem as thought Jinx had caused it to happen. When the bomb activated it could create the illusion that Jinx had thrown back Kid Flash but in reality, the bomb had exploded underneath the concrete and blown Kid Flash off his feet. By placing Jinx behind the wire, that insured that if Kid Flash ever tried to touch her, he would be blown back. It was fool proof as he noticed that the wire stretched across the entire road.

But even if that were true, how could the rose have imploded? They couldn't have done anything to it unless they shot it somehow. But that was impossible, they would have noticed if anything was shot. Wouldn't they? They would have heard something. He shook his head, it didn't matter, Jinx couldn't have been here. Why else would there have been that wire? It didn't make any sense unless Jinx was never there, which meant that what they saw wasn't even real. It was a hologram. And a damn good one at that. " Terra, we gotta go." he yelled over his shoulder already pulling her along in a run.

" Why?" she shouted.

" Because, the Jinx we saw didn't exist! It was hologram. The stupid geek boy Gizmo must have created some machine that made really good holograms, the wire is proof!" he heard her gasp and could practically see the look on his girlfriend's face.

" So then why are we running?" she panted after him.

He tugged her forward and stopped abruptly. " We have to go and tell the others." he told her.

She tensed. " The Titans?" she whispered fearfully.

He nodded, " Yeah. We have to, we have to save Jinx."

" I agree with you on that, but why do I need to go? It's not like you need me to tell them."

" No, it's time people knew we were dating. We can't keep it a secret anymore."

" No! They hate me! I can't show my face there! Not after what happened."

Aqualad smiled, he cupped her chin and tilted her face up to his. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead, her eyelids, her nose and lastly, her mouth. " Don't worry about anything. They won't say anything if they know what's good for them. I'll take care of them."

She looked down. " I can't. I'm sorry but I just can't, I can't face them." she took a step back.

" Terra please. You have to, you've been feeling guilty for forever. You have to forgive yourself. Please come with me."

She stared up at him. " But how can I forgive myself if they won't even forgive me?"

" They will Terra, and I know for a fact that most of them have." he decided to keep Beastboy's opinion out of it.

She sighed, but slowly she met his eyes. " Fine, let's go, but let's make it quick. There are still a lot of things we haven't gotten around to doing on this date." she finished saucily.

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss before they both walked off to the shore. God, he loved this girl and he would do anything to keep her.

* * *

**Awwwww, don't you just love Terra/Aqualad? I know I do. I hope you liked this chapter Shadowreploid I tried my best. Also, with the whole, nickname thing, I dunno, just popped in my head, what do you guys think? Tootles! I gotta loooooot of homework to do...boo hoo.**


	12. There's Always Hope

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 12 and I hope you like it. IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE READING CHAPTER! I would just like to say that Raven is kinda OC so I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame me about it, you've been warned. Secondly, this entire chapter is kinda a filler, it focuses mainly on Beastboy and Raven and I can't say it's my best. Thank you to all my reviewers. Luvvies! And Sailor Moon forever!**

* * *

She was surprised. Not shocked. Surprised, just surprised. Beastboy's warm nervous lips touched hers with such a tentativeness and tenderness she almost let herself be taken over by Lust, the new emotion that had so recently occupied her mind. Of course, she didn't meditate for nothing. She mustered every ounce of self-control she had to resist deepening their kiss. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. She could never deepen a kiss with anybody.

But Bravery and Happiness took over and closed Raven's eyes. Why couldn't she enjoy life like other girls? Why did she have to hide in the shadows always watching? Why couldn't she get to feel what they feel? See what they see? Be what they could be? In a spur of rebellion, Raven decided to claim this piece of the world as her own, not affected by anyone else, not thinking about the consequences, not thinking about anything at all. Raven would take theses precious few seconds as her own.

She wrapped her long arms around him and hugged him. She would be sorry to let go. A second later she regretted it, poor Beastboy, he perceived it as an invitation and pulled her closer to him as well. Oh Beastboy. She was sorry. She was being selfish. She wanted this bubble of happiness all to her own, she forgot about his feelings. She forgot about him. Oh no. She could sense the emotions tumbling in his mind. And she internally cried at what she had done. Yes, she may be Goth, she may be dark and seem emotionless, but she was only Azarathian, she made mistakes too, she felt just like everyone else. She just couldn't afford to show it. Right now, she felt the moment change taste. Bittersweet.

Happiness

Joy

Elation

Nervousness

Confusion

All these would have been okay, it would have made it easier to let Beastboy go, to leave him, knowing he would be okay. A tear slipped down her cheek and glinted in the moonlight. Beastboy.

Hope

Hope was the dominant emotion that sprung out in her mind. A splash of white on a black canvas. Hope burned like a flame, burning her as she held on to him and breathed in his scent. He smelled of the wood, some cheap cologne and something else she couldn't really identify, something, so utterly Beastboy. She would never smell it again.

Another tear squeezed through her dark lashes. Another trail down her cheek. Knowing the intensity of Hope in his heart made it so much harder to let him go. But she needed air. They needed air. She pulled back her head and this time, she was shocked. Not surprised, she was shocked.

* * *

A sparkling pillar of water rose up from the ocean. Two shadows could be seen sitting on it's peak looking as though they hadn't a care in the world. Terra and Aqualad were sitting on the wide circle on the top of the wave staring out to the tall T that rose majestically from the water. It was illuminated in the night and Terra could just make out the entrance. She smiled slightly. She was home.

" Are you ready Frodo?" Aqualad asked with a grim set of mouth.

" Ready when you are Merry." she replied, slightly nervous.

His arm wrapped around her, he tightened his grip on her slim frame. " Don't worry, every thing's gonna be alright. You'll see."

Terra just stared into the nothingness and silently prayed that he was right. She desperately wanted to put things right.

As the wave pulled up to the shore, the young couple jumped off and watched as their wave slowly sank back to it's rightful place.

* * *

There was so much love in Beastboy's eyes. Love and hope, both intertwined together. Best of all, it was all directed at her. Her. Raven of Azarath. No one had ever looked at her with such adoration. It made her feel...special. Wanted. Secure. She liked this feeling and never wanted it to end. The beautiful silence was broken by the parting of Beastboy's lips.

" Raven, well I-I-I just wanted to say that," here his hands found their way to hers and held them up, just like Robin had right before she became the gem," Raven, I know that you think you can't love-don't look so surprised...I kinda sorta read your diary a while back-don't blow up! It was a looooooong time ago! Honest! Wait! Before you blow up and throw me in the ocean just, just here me out okay."

Raven looked at him, the white glow slowly fading. She would hear him out...and then she'd kill him. Just for old times' sake.

" Raven, you think your untouchable, like the world will explode if you let yourself be happy. It won't Rae, don't you see? Look around you, nothing exploded, nothing got destroyed. Every thing's perfect. Nothing happened. Why can't you accept that? You have more self-control then anyone I know. Can't you just...be you?" his deep eyes stared pleadingly at her.

A million thoughts swirled in her mind. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't date him. What if she lost control? What if she hurt him? What if she let an emotion loose? Or worse, what if he stopped loving her. What then? Raven had spent all her life evading situations were she could get hurt. She didn't want a broken heart. She didn't want another Malchior episode*.

" Raven, we're both different. We both have sides of us we have to struggle to control. We both have our dark sides. We both have had past loves who hurt us. Wounds that time can't heal alone. Can't we overcome them together. Together, we can do anything." he brought her hands closer to his chest and pulled her in slightly. " Together."

He was so serious. She had never seen him so mature and in a way it made him so much hotter. The air trembled with suspense as she gazed into his eyes. " Don't hurt me." she murmured.

His eyes lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. A smile lit up her face as her hands emanated a black energy, " But...you need a good dose of payback." Beastboy fell on his back and scrambled in a backwards crab walk, fear on his face.

" No please! The water's so cold! Come on Raven! Please!" he begged her, now on his knees.

She almost relented, but then she thought of her diary. She scowled. " No way. My diary. My privacy."

He grinned impishly, " You look really pretty when you scowl." a light blush bloomed on her face.

" Flattery will get you nowhere." she mumbled.

" Suuuuure."

Tendrils of darkness ensnared him and pulled him roughly up into the air. With the movement of Raven's hand, he was tossed in the direction of the ocean. As he flew in the air he noticed exactly where he was being thrown. " Watch out!" he yelled loudly.

* * *

The two mysterious figures only had enough time to quickly spin around before Beastboy collided head on with them. They fell in one big heap with Beastboy on the top. He brought his elbow up nervously behind his head and chuckled weakly. " Sorry dudes. Didn't see ya there. Hehe."

" Jee, not quite the welcoming I expected but it's good to see you again Beastboy." a feminine voice answered.

All the blood drained from the changeling's face. His face turned an unattractive shade of pale green and his shocked eyes popped out of their sockets. The lavender haired empath levitated up to his side, slightly concerned about his complexion. " Umm, are you alright?" she asked nervously.

He pointed toward the two figures. " Oh, it's just Aqualad and-" Raven gasped slightly at this point, " Terra."

Aqualad's arms went protectively around Terra's shoulders. " Hey Raven, do you know if anyone else is awake? We need to talk to the others. It's important."

Raven tensed. " What's she doing here?" she hissed.

Even though Terra sacrificed herself for them all those months ago, she never quite forgave her. How could she? Terra had betrayed them. She tried to terminate them. She could still see her self-satisified smirk as she drowned in mud. Drowned. Drowned! In mud! She glowered and she could feel the rage starting to build up in her. " How dare you come back here. After everything you've done to us. Haven't you done enough?" she asked angrily.

" Don't talk to her like that! It's not her fault okay. She's here with me-"Raven cut in," -Oh, and that makes everything better-"

" She's different now and-"

" I came to apologize." Terra interrupted, " Look, I'm sorry. I really really am. I was confused and not in my right mind. I didn't think it would go that far. Honest! I just...I'm just really sorry. I know, you'll never trust me again but can't you at least forgive me? Please." her blue eyes stared up at her and Raven was suddenly reminded of the way Beastboy had looked at her...

" Terra? I can't believe you came back. I thought things change? What happened to you?" he looked suspiciously at Aqualad's arm around her shoulders.

" I met Aqualad and well, we hooked up and started dating."

" How long?" Beastboy's question hung in the silence.

" How long?" he said louder.

Terra looked down, " After the Brotherhood of Evil was stopped, we got together after Aqualad came back to Jump."

" You mean, you were already dating Aqualad when you told me that you didn't remember anything, that things had changed. You mean you were lying to me?"

" Beastboy-" Terra started reaching for his shoulder.

He pulled back and grabbed Raven's hand, " Let's go. You guys can let yourselves in."

* * *

He stalked back to the tower alone in his zone. The door slammed shut and the two Titans plopped themselves down on the couch. " What a night." Beastboy sighed.

Raven nodded in agreement. " So what happens now? You know, with Terra here and all."

Beastboy shrugged. " Nothing. I mean whatever right. She's dating fish-boy anyway, who cares." he replied dejectedly.

" Your jealous." It wasn't a question, more of a statement meant for agreement.

Raven was jealous herself. He had just finished saying he loved her and now he wants his ex-girlfriend back?

He shook his head. " Nah. Not jealous. More...disappointed I guess. I dunno. I mean, I tried so hard to make her remember and stuff. I tried to be a good friend even when she betrayed us, and all I get in return for all my trust is more lies? How does that work?" he sighed again.

" As much as I hate to admit it, I can sympathize for her. She desperately wanted to forget about that life. She wanted to be normal. Without her horrible past. She didn't want to be a part of the Titan world. And the only way to do that was to cut herself off from us. Even her best friend. She did it out of self-protection." Raven explained.

" Yeah, I guess so. But anyway, who cares? I don't need her. I'd like to think I have you. Do I?"

Raven blushed. " Maybe." they leaned in closer when the hallway door burst open.

" Friends! I heard a great commotion. What is going on?" Starfire burst into speech before noticing the rather compromising position they were in.

" Oh! I am sorry friends! I did not know..." she trailed off looking embarrassed.

Beastboy chuckled a little, " No biggie Star. It's all good. Why don't you and the Boy Blunder come in, there's something you might wanna know."

Robin glared from under his mask. " You know, making fun of the person in charge of your training isn't a good idea Beastboy." the boy in question gulped and nodded.

After filling Robin in on the gist of it, he called all Titans down the Ops Room for a meeting. Slowly, the rest of the Titans all drifted in and sat expectedly on the couches and beanbags all laid out.

" Y'all what is it, I''m trying to get some shut eye." Cyborg groaned.

" Yeah, I need my beauty sleep you know!" Speedy shouted holding a compact mirror and handy brush.

Bumblebee groaned and smacked him on the head. " Listen and pay attention arrow-boy." Speedy huffed and crossed his arms immaturely.

Bee's olive eyes rolled in annoyance. Robin stood up and looked at all the Titans. " Titans, Aqualad just came in from a midnight date with Terra and found out what really happened to Jinx." before the gossip could start about Terra, Aqualad and the aforementioned girl strode in. " Listen up everyone. We're going to make a plan, we're going get over there and we're going to break Jinx out and kick some major HIVE ass." Robin pounded his fist to his palm.

Starfire glanced around, " But where is Kid Flash?"

* * *

*** Pardon that pun, but I just couldn't resist**

**Okay, so here it is, I hope you liked it. I know, I know, the BB/Rae part wasn't amazing but I tried my best. R and R! Love you! Oh yea, I'm not sure I'll be able to update another chapter soon cuz I have two economy tests to study for and I don't understand it! I'm french immersion so it's especially hard. Oh well, wish me luck. I really need to pass this test! Byyyyyyye!  
**


	13. Moving Past the Scars

**A/N Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I had EXTREME writers block for this chapter. I, no joke, started writing this chapter five times before I sort of got it right. Right now, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm just going with my gut. I hope y'all like it, I really tried my bestest. Also, I think I'm getting near the end, so this story will finally be finished! :) maybe couple more chapters to wrap things up. I added more Raven for a certain reviewer who requested that, so enjoy!**

* * *

Sleepover Confessions 13

A red and yellow streak zoomed around town leaving clouds of dust and leaves flying in his wake. Tossing and turning with lack of sleep, Kid Flash had fled the Tower in misery being extra careful as to not alert the other Titans. Sprinting past the city he tried to run away from all the pain and hurt that tormented his ripped heart. Running and running he only stopped when he heard a familiar voice talking to another girl. What was Aqualad doing away from the tower? Who was that girl? Blonde and beautiful, he watched in jealousy as she kissed the black haired man lovingly. What did he have that he didn't? Why couldn't he be loved like him? It just wasn't fair.

Just about to turn away and potentially do something stupid he overheard a shocked gasp. The next words stopped his heart. " Because, the Jinx we saw didn't exist! It was hologram. The stupid geek boy Gizmo must have created some machine that made really good holograms, the wire is proof!" Aqualad's voice rang out, echoing in his empty mind.

Hologram. Didn't exist. Gizmo. Machine. Proof. Jinx was captured. She was hurt. She needed a hero. And there was no one better for the job then him, Kid Flash. His heart slowly steeling itself, it pulled the broken remnants together through the powerful force of anger and revenge. Those bastards would get what was coming to them. He would find them and he would tear them apart for what they did to him. For what they did to Jinx. Nothing would stand in his way. Once pained eyes hardened with a new found determination and fiery rage. Stepping back from behind the shadows he listened in on the rest of the conversation and learned the identity of the mysterious beauty. Terra. Terra, the famous betrayer of the Titans. Hearing her unwillingness to help his girlfriend found himself judging her primordially and agreeing with Beastboy's interpretation of her character. Curling his fist tightly he took off, tearing the ground beneath his feet. He had no idea where the Hive were hiding out, but if there was one thing Kid had, it was time.

Speeding all around town he had only one thought running with him. I'm sorry.

* * *

Dozens of eyes swiveled around the room trying to locate the missing teen. Worry began to settle as everyone soon realized the hard fact. Kid Flash was missing. Starfire shook her head violently, " No. No. Not someone else. They can't take another one of us." she mumbled looking distraught.

Robin immediately rushed over and grabbed her hand. " We'll find him." he promised her firmly.

Gesturing harshly to Cyborg he barked a command, " Cyborg log on to the computer and try to locate Kid's signal. Raven I want you to soul search for him in case Cyborg can't get a hold of him. Terra-" he fumbled over the name like tasting cookies after being on a cruel diet for too long, " Terra, I want you and Raven to close up the cracks in the road once we locate Kid Flash." he glared her down daring her to contradict her.

However, it wasn't her who burst out. Beastboy rose up, eyes blazing. " No way! I don't want Raven and Terra anywhere near each other!" his outburst was sudden and unexpected.

In some twisted way though, Robin was proud of the youngest Titan. He had never truly stood up against him before. Raising an eye-brow he stared pointedly at the green teen. " Beastboy, when we're fighting crime, we have to put aside our petty squabbling. We need to work as a team. And frankly, I don't want to over exhaust either one of them by this one task. They need to work together, I know they might not like it, but they have to. And that's final." his tone implied the end of the conversation and Beastboy, seeing his point backed down angrily.

Terra on the other hand looked damn right scared. She knew Raven hated her and she knew that she had every right to be. Out of all the other Titans, even Beastboy, Raven took her betrayal the hardest. Raven never let anyone in. Never trusted anyone. Never laughed with anyone. The five founder Titans were the first and only ones she'd ever call her friends, her family. Somehow, Terra had slipped behind those well kept walls and abused her that privilege. She tore down those walls and burnt everything else. After that, Raven promised to never let anyone else in ever again. Terra had permanently scarred her and she never wanted to relive that experience ever again. Terra knew she would be in for a hard time. " Titans. We need to find Kid Flash. Right now, that's our biggest priority." Robin commanded.

Aqualad shook his head vehemently, " No! We know the how and we might know the where. We're wasting time just standing here. Jinx is a bigger priority." Terra looked down at the floor shyly before grasping his hand firmly and nodding her head.

" Aqualad's right, Jinx needs to be saved now. We don't know what they're doing to her. She's the bigger priority!"

Beastboy grinned sarcastically, " Yeah, because you know so much about priorities." he glared.

Terra took a step back in hurt. She knew she deserved it, but Bestboy was supposed to be her best friend- she clenched her eyes shut to hold back that lone tear. Tightening his grip on her hand Aqualad stepped forward eyes narrowed and jaw clamped shut. " I told you to leave her alone Beastboy." he retaliated dangerously.

Raven's eyes glowed white from underneath the newly drawn hood. " And I'm telling you to back down Aqualad. Betrayal doesn't resolve itself overnight." her tone was calm yet layered with months of anger and injustice.

" Look I said I was sorry! What more does it take!" Terra yelled irately.

" We're not in pres hcool anymore Terra! Saying sorry isn't going to fix what you did! Sorry won't fix Robin' paranoia, it won't find all the lost time he spent looking for you. Sorry won't fix Starfire's diminishing innocence. Sorry isn't going to help Cyborg with his fear of everyone leaving and it sorry sure as hell won't help Raven start to trust anyone anymore. You scarred us for life and saying sorry isn't going to solve anything." Beastboy finished, out of breath and rage pouring out of him in waves. Beastboy as never known for his emotion and depth, but when he decided to be serious, he expressed everything he was feeling. Sure, these were the private pains shared among family, but sometime, it's the private things that hurt the most.

Even though Robin was the leader and knew he wasn't to take sides in these kinds of arguments, he couldn't help but join the rest of his group as he bored holes in Terra's eyes, daring her to rebuttal. Beastboy was right. Right about everything. After the betrayal, Starfire wasn't as quick to make friends, always wondering if Terra's ghost was lurking somewhere behind. Raven, always slow to trust, completely closed herself off from the world, letting only the people she considered her family in. Everyone else was shunned coldly. She would never again make that mistake. Cyborg, after losing his mother, father and little sister in a car accident constantly feared that the people he loved would desert him. Terra just confirmed that fear. As for Robin, hours spent in the workroom tripled and he refused to come out. After coming to terms with the betrayal he always looked behind his back to make sure, just to double check that they were both gone. He never did find out which pain hurt the most. Slade's mental games or Terra's emotional blow.

Every other Titan in the room only stared unbelievably. No one really knew the extent of the pain Terra's betrayal had caused. No one even knew the full story. " Sorry may not be good enough, but I sacrificed my life to save yours! I morphed into a rock with the full extent of my power unleashed. That should count for something!" Terra yelled, now not bothering to hide the tears streaming down her pale face.

" You only did that because you couldn't live with the guilt of what you had done. You took the easy way out. You basically committed temporary suicide." Raven's voice cut through any illusions of heroism she had.

" That's not true! I did it so that the city would be saved. So that you would be saved! Besides, I specifically remember all your words when you visited me for the first time when I turned to stone. You said you'd miss me!" she cried pointing to Starfire, " You said you'd never stop till you found a cure!" she pointed to Raven accusingly, " You said you'd bring me back!" Robin. " You'd bring me back someday." Cyborg. " You said you'd never forget me!" she sobbed violently and refused to look at Beastboy. " You said. You said!"

Struggling to keep his emotions under wraps Beastboy spoke. " We never did stop trying to find a way to make you better, we never ever stopped, even when Raven's father took over the world, or when the Brotherhood of Evil tried to kill all Titans, or even when Starfire's planet was in danger. We never stopped. Finally, on the day we came back home from chasing the Brotherhood, I visited you, I had an idea for a cure, but what did I find? I discovered you were gone. You were gone and you never came by to say hi. So yeah, we're all mad. We never gave up on you and you did. Twice. That's why we'll never forgive you. When we gave you a second chance, you wasted it."

Without another word he turned his back and sat down between Starfire and Raven solemnly. Shaken out of his stupor Robin snapped his fingers in the elemental couple's direction. " Fine, let's compromise," the very words shook his body in anger, he hated compromising, especially to his two least favourite people right now, " Aqualad, Terra, Argent and Speedy go after Jinx. If you find her, you know what to do." turning to the rest of the team, " Titans, find Kid Flash."

Robin abruptly spun around and walked out the door silently. His exit left an enormous impact on the rest of the Titans as one by one they filed out. First being Cyborg, then Starfire, who offered a comforting smile to the new couple. Raven stood up icily and without looking at anyone took Beastboy's hand and strode out the door, heads held high.

Bumblebee and Kole followed them out and looked back. Terra seemed like a sweet girl, spunky and more "normal" compared to the other two Titan girls. She didn't look like a traitor, she looked lost and sincere. Miserable and sorry. Their hears felt for her, but it's like when you feel sorry for a criminal who did a crime and went to jail with too harsh a punishment. What they did in the past caused them to deserve what they got.

* * *

Sobbing into Aqualad's chest, Terra knew she deserved that and she knew that everything Beastboy said was true, but couldn't they see that she was sorry? Couldn't they see that she was only doing what she thought was best? She didn't mean to hurt anyone the second time around. She never meant to hurt anyone.

Outside, the Titans waited for Cyborg to get the T-car ready and for Robin to grab his R-cycle. Beastboy sat on rock glaring out into the open ocean. Raven walked tentatively towards him and touched his hand gently. " Beastboy, you need to let go. Let go of the betrayal. It's not worth it. It's really not. You need to accept the fact that Terra wanted to forget. " she leaned back on her hands and gazed thoughtfully at the full moon gleaming in the shadowy night. " At some point in our lives, we all want to forget. A broken heart here, a stupid mistake there, we all have things we're not proud of, things we wish never happened, but we need to be strong enough to realize that what happened, happened and now you have to look at the future."

" Well why couldn't she do that? Why did she lie to me again?" his voice was pitifully small in the vast night.

Raven gazed compassionately at the young teen. " Because, she was given a chance to leave without turning back. The minute she woke form her stony sleep, she had the choice, to return to us or flee to a normal life. But Terra was always weak, she picked the easy way out. She chose to forget it all. But you, you're stronger then this Beastboy. Don't choose to forget, choose to move on. You're strong enough to face this."

He made a face, " You know Raven, maybe you're right. I guess… I shouldn't take it personally. I'll never be able to look her in the eye though anymore."

" No one's asking you to. What I'm asking is for you to let go of all that negative energy."

Hands tightening, they both leaned in for a kiss. Lips meeting, Raven felt the explosion of emotions in her mind and couldn't help but think that losing control was kind of a good thing.

In the T-car, tension filled the air and all anyone could think about was what Kid Flash was up to. The air seemed to crackle as the a red light shone from the car screen. " Cyborg, have you zoomed in on a location?" Robin's voice transmitted through the communicator.

" Not yet, I'm getting close though. Kid Flash doesn't have his communicator on him, but he forgot about the GPS in his belt. I need more time though."

" No. He did not forget, I am sure of it." Starfire's anxious voice crackled out from the speaker.

" Why else would it still be there?" Cyborg asked.

" I do not know. But I doubt it is anything good." she answered darkly.

" No, Starfire has a point, it's starting to make sense. Get rid of the easy tracker and leave on the one that would take Cyborg the most time to figure out." Raven said.

" Giving him more time to do whatever it is he's gonna do." Beastboy finished.

" The question is, what?" Robin scowled into his motorcycle's windshield.

What was Kid Flash playing at?

Starfire clung to Robin like a second skin as they zoomed through the town trying to find the elusive Titan. If their hunch was correct, Kid was in the midst of doing something reckless and didn't want to be found right away. Which meant it had to be either dangerous…or extremely bad. As in go to the Dark Side bad. Starfire bit her lip to keep from worrying. Kid Flash had to be okay. Jinx too. They would all be okay and when they found them everyone would be happy and everything would return back to how things were. Swerving into the run down part of town Robin suddenly jerked the motorcycle to a stop and stared ahead of him with a mixture of disbelief and horrified amusement.

Surrounded by the Hive Five and looked more terrified then Raven on Valentines Day was Kid Flash with an unconscious Jinx slung over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. Oh god. Snapping back into leader mode Robin flicked the communication switch. " Cyborg. Kid Flash's coordinates are in my bike, get over here now! Kid Flash has Jinx, but she's unconscious and he's trying to fight off the Hive…alone."

Not bothering to listen to the reply, Robin leaped off the bike and charged into the fray. Brilliant green starbolts powered up in Starfire's fist and she yelled a Tamaranian battle cry before punching out Mammoth from behind. " Well lookie what we have here, more crud sniffing Titans." Gizmo mocked from his chair of spider legs.

" You're going down Gizmo." Robin threatened boldly.

Bo staff elongated and ready, Robin was this close to cutting the crap and beating the tar out of the little turd. " You wish." With a glare Gizmo pressed a button on his pack and twin cannons spread from his waist. " Say your last words losers."

* * *

**A/N Ta-da! Well there you go! Next chapter will be mainly from Kid's "point of view" we'll see how he saves Jinx and what he does during the fight. I'm not sure what's gonna happen, so it may take a while to update. Sorry!**


	14. SoWhat Did We Miss?

**A/N To all of my readers out there, I'm sorry I haven't finished this story until now. I just lost my inspiration for it and I've actually tried writing this several times but could just never finish it. I know this isn't the best ending in the world, but this is the least I could give you. Thank you so much to my 13,000 or so viewers and my 92 reviewers, you my friends have made my day and have given me the push I needed to actually write this. **

* * *

The Titans narrowed their eyes and leaned back into fighting stances. This time, the Hive Five were getting thrown behind bars for good. They had gone beyond their childish thieveries and pranks, this was full-fledged crime and if the cuts on Jinx's face had anything to do with them, then they were in for a world of pain. Kid Flash turned around, eyes brimming with relief. "Took you long enough." He said in a way of greeting.

Bumblebee got right into his face as she yelled at him. "Just what in the HELL were you thinking running away like that?"

"I'm sorry guys, but…I had to be the hero of this story. No one else, just me."

Rolling her eyes, Raven chucked a large trashcan at Mammoth before throwing a comment from over her shoulder. "That's great Kid but can we please just talk about this later?"

"Titans, spread out! There are five of them and seven of us. We need to get them in a circle before we can take them out. Kid, take Jinx back to the tower." Robin ordered quickly before pulling out his staff and spinning it quickly in the air. "Bring it."

Smirking maliciously, Gizmo fired two missiles from his rocket launchers and giggled sadistically as they flew straight at Raven and Bumblebee and exploded in their faces. Five faces swivelled around in horror and worry until they saw the black shimmering energy field surrounding the two and the look of extreme fury on the empath's face. "Oh you're going to pay for that." Flying straight at him she formed black daggers from her fingers and sliced them across the metal attaching the missile launchers to his robotic body.

Clattering to the ground with a clank! Gizmo widened his eyes dramatically before whipping out a gun like object and turning to shoot.

Kid Wykyd came out of the shadows to grab Starfire from behind and drag her into the wall. Squirming in protest, her beautiful eyes glowed radioactively and she wriggled her arms in front of her chest before exploding out of her grip. "You will not take me anywhere!" she yelled as she launched an assault of star bolts at the cowering boys face.

Flying around him, she pushed him into the middle of the street along with Mammoth who was being pushed by Beastboy in T-Rex form, roaring all the way. Gizmo was now fully reduced to just his jet pack, although that was now slightly scorched thanks to Bumblebee and See-More was being thrown forcefully into the pile by Cyborg. Robin was currently engaging in an intense fight with Billy Numerous before yelling to Raven who promptly pierced his mind and broke the connection between him and his other selves. Kicking him into the circle of enemies the Titans all grinned satisfactorily as they whimpered pitifully on the floor. "Maaaaan. I knew we should have stuck to stealing! This is all your fault Gizmo!" See-More whined.

"What?" an outraged expression exploded on the techhies face as he smacked the other boy on the head. "How's this my fault you stupid moron?"

Still bickering, they barely noticed a thing when Raven stepped into their circle and vanished with them in an orb of twisting energy. Three minutes later, the physic returned empty handed and an exhausted glint in her eyes. "Ugh." Was all she said, but Beastboy chuckled all the same.

It was at precisely that moment when the rest of their team arrived, all huffing and puffing and out of breath. "Awww, we missed all the fun?" Speedy complained, grinning teasingly.

"Yeah, because dealing with a bunch of idiots is soooo much fun." Raven responded dryly.

Moaning in boredom, Speedy slouched, "Yeaaaah, but you could have at least left a few for me."

"Quit pouting and let's go home." Bumblebee ordered, thwacking him on the head affectionately, laughing as he sputtered and pulled out his ever-handy mirror and hurriedly fixed his hair.

"Titans out."

Not bothering to argue with their leader, Kid suppressed the overwhelming urge to beat the living crap out of the sorry punks, but the worry in his heart for his girlfriend won. Securing the unconscious rosette on his shoulder, Kid focused on his location and zoomed out of the battlefield ignoring the angry calls from the Hive and pushing his legs for all he was worth to the Tower. Dodging speeding cars and jumping over obstacles, Kid made it in record time, rapidly jabbing the passcode into the pad and running into the Ops Room hurriedly.

Laying his girlfriend down gently, he caressed her face lovingly before running to the medical room and grabbing a worn bottle of rubbing alcohol, gauze, and bandages. Jinx was still asleep when he returned, so Kid gently dabbed some alcohol on a tissue and patted her face, cleaning her cuts before sticking tiny bandages on her face.

When the last cut was cleaned and Kid was about to go and grab some snacks, a groaning sound caught his attention and he turned down surpisedly, a smile widening on his face. "Jinx?" reaching for her hand, he squeezed it comfortingly and grinned when a pair of groggy eyes met his.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice slightly off from lack of use.

Smirking, his lips brushed her nose teasingly. "I think the better question is what are you doing here."

Looking around confusedly, Jinx's eyes suddenly snapped open as the memories of what happened slammed her brain and the fury rose with the tenseness of her muscles. "Those sorry bastards. When I get my hands on them-wait. How did I get here?" the last thing she remembered was being in that damned cell. How did she get in the Titans Tower?

Looking away like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Kid grinned sheepishly. "Well…I kinda went and busted you out."

At first, Jinx was confused as to why he looked like he was gonna get in trouble, but the minute he said the word "rescue," she knew.

"You went out alone?" she screeched, batting at his chest with her hands in an enraged manner. "Do you know how stupid that was? You could have been hurt, or captured! Or-"a forceful kiss shushed her and her eyes widened in surprise before she kissed back, letting his arms wrap around her protectively.

"And it would be worth it. I will sacrifice everything to save you." He stared into her shiny eyes expressively and sincerely, his arms draped around her neck.

Looking away, Kid caught the faint blush dancing along her cheeks and smirked. "You know how cheesy that is right?"

Laughing into her hair, he smiled. "Only you Jinx, only you."

They stayed like that, in each other's embrace until the door burst open and the rest of the Titans came in, all of them joyous and smiling. Their sleepover may not have been what they thought it would be, but they couldn't deny that what had transpired that night didn't help their friendship grow and expand.

Yes, there were still a hundred things that still needed to be fixed; betrayal wasn't an easy thing to forget after all. But Kid thought everything would turn out okay. Watching Terra laugh with Aqualad, you couldn't help but think they were meant to be. And maybe Beastboy didn't get the happily ever after he thought he would, but he couldn't deny that he found something better. Maybe being with the purple haired Goth would help him move on from his past hurts, Kid hoped so; the Titans needed a laugh like Beastboy.

As for everyone else, Argent and Speedy seemed to have hit it off quite nicely and everyone totally saw Robin and Starfire coming. But that didn't mean they were any less cute. In fact, Robin almost seemed, dare he say it, human when he was around the smiling alien. It was nice seeing him so relaxed. Cyborg and Bumblebee still flirted continuously and Kid wondered when they were finally going to just kiss and be done with it. He wondered if he should just push them together when Mas y Menos zoomed through the door, rubbing their eyes blearily.

Twelve shocked faces locked onto theirs and Mas turned to Menos, "What did we miss?"

Twelve consecutive face-palms ensued.


End file.
